


Virtues of Sin:  Halloween Special

by wackiedominion



Series: The Sins, The Virtues [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Halloween, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, demon, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackiedominion/pseuds/wackiedominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never paid Halloween any more attention than he did any other holiday, but this Halloween night, the demon Loki decided to play a game with the fine people of New York.  Tony, Bruce, and Thor must fight against the monsters, but can they avoid becoming monsters themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween had never really stood out more than any other holiday for Tony.  When he was younger he would go to costume parties and drink himself under the table, but not that many CEOs and shareholders wanted to party like co-eds.  The holiday had just become another day of mass email messages and setting JARVIS to dispense candy down stairs for the trick-or-treaters.  

But now Tony had people in the tower he could act like an idiot around.  Currently he was sneaking up behind Bruce with a rubber spider on a string.  He stifled a laugh as he slowly lowered it on to the book Bruce was reading.  

Bruce snapped the book shut on the spider.  “Really, Tony?”

“Really.”  Tony laughed.  “Happy Halloween!  Have you seen Thor?  I wanna prank him too.”

Bruce turned his head and smiled.  Tony’s laugh was contagious.  “Ah, now that’s just mean.  He’s still getting used to being human.”

“All the more reason to show him what human’s do for fun.”  Tony smiled, showing off a pair of plastic fangs.  “Vleh.  I vant to suck your blood!”

“Don’t joke like that in front of him; he’ll try to cut your head off.”  Bruce turned back to the table, pulling the spider out of the book and handing it back to Tony.  He put his book down along with his reading glasses and pulled himself off of the couch.  “I didn’t think a hunter would be so excited about Halloween.”

Tony popped the fangs out of his mouth.  “It reminds me of a time before all this mess.  When vampires were sexy and shilled to middle-school girls, not trying to kill me.  Plus...I finally have people around I can play pranks on, like you and Thor.  Clint’s okay, but Natasha disarmed all of my pranks last time… It’s no fun.”

“I’d hate to break it to you, but I’ve never really celebrated Halloween.  Your best chance is probably with Thor or Steven.”

“What?”  Tony jumped onto the couch.  “You never ate candy till you wanted to throw up?  Your Mom at least dressed you up right?  I bet you were a little nerd.  For some reason I can see you going as a traffic cone for safety.”

Bruce flicked the spider into Tony’s face.  “Very funny.  No, I never dressed up for Halloween.  My parents… didn’t celebrate it.”

“Oh...They were one of those lame parents that thought Halloween was evil, huh?”  Tony laughed.  “Imagine what they would say if they knew you’re roommates with an angel.”  Thor wandered out of the hallway.  “Right on cue.  What candy should he have first?  Chocolate or pure chemicals?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and then turned to Thor with a smile.  “Hey, Thor.  How are you?”

“Well, I suppose.”  Thor sighed.  “Everything looks dull compared to my vision as an angel.  Was the world always so orange and black?”

Tony laughed.  “No man, its Halloween!”

Thor looked between the two in confusion until Bruce sighed.

“Humans in several countries celebrate a holiday called Halloween.  Its apparently based on folklore from centuries ago.  People dress up in costumes to be whoever or whatever  they want to be and get and give candy.” Bruce looked pointedly at Tony.  “I think its just a way for corporations to make more money by using folklore as a front.”

“Ah, yes.”  Thor smiled slightly in recognition.  “I remember humans celebrating harvest festivals about this time.  So is that what is happening now?  And you said you believe corporations are responsible?  Does that mean Sir Stark is at fault as well?”  

Bruce scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  “I meant corporations that sell everything that has to do with Halloween.”

Tony gave Bruce a shove.  “Don’t listen to him.  He’s a spoil-sport!  Now the majority of people just drink and party a lot.  And candy.  Don’t forget candy.”  Tony smiled and tossed Thor a candy bar.  “Give it a shot.  And take the wrapper off...Bruce this one is for you.  You look like a chocolate sort of guy.”

“Thanks…” Bruce said as they all unwrapped their candy.  Thor took a bite and chewed a few times before smiling.

“Interesting!  Its very sweet!  I like it,” Thor said excitedly.

“That’s the point of candy.”  Tony jumped off the couch.  “Kids love it.  They go door-to-door to get some from each house.  If the house does not give them candy, they get pranked.”

Thor let out a hearty laugh.  “Oh, children.  I just hope that the pranks are not like those of Tricksters!”

“Not even kids have that much power.”  Tony shook his head.  “They just throw eggs and toilet paper your house.  Though I give out big candy bars.  They love me.”

“That’s because you’re just a big kid yourself,” Bruce laughed.

“Do you partake in Halloween with the children, Sir Stark?” Thor asked.

“I’m too old for anything fun.”  Tony grumbled.  “Halloween is mostly considered a 20 and under sort of thing.  Though I am old and rich enough to buy all the candy I want!”

“You’re not too old that you don’t try pulling pranks on people anymore,” Bruce said and picked the rubber spider out of Tony’s hand.

“Well I’m never too old for that.”  Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sir,”  JARVIS interrupted.  “There is a letter that claims to be urgent addressed to you.  I am sending it up now.”

“It’s too late for the mail to run.  It’s almost dark.”  Tony walked over to the elevator and soon came back with an envelope in his hands.  “No return address… wierd.”

“So its either related to the hunting business or somebody sent you a death threat as a CEO?” Bruce sighed, half-joking.

“I’ve gotten worse, but just in case its something dangerous, you open it Thor.”  Tony passed off the letter and ran over to the other side of the room.

“He’s human, Tony,” Bruce said, giving Thor an apologetic look as he took the envelope from him.  “I’ll open it.”

Bruce opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.  He read a few lines and frowned.

“Whose it from?

“Who do you think?”  Bruce held up a letter and Tony did not even have to touch it before he recognized the straight lines of Loki’s handwriting.  

“‘Dearest Stark, Banner, and former angel’.”  Tony began.  “‘I have planned a game for you and all in your fair city.’  Well that’s just great.  ‘Do come to Central Park before the sun sets.  If you are late you will miss all the fun.’  What the hell does he mean by ‘fun’?”

“Probably something that only he would find fun,” Bruce said as he dropped the envelope onto a table.  “This just reeks of a trap.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed.  “But what would happen if we did not show ourselves before him?  He might harm innocent lives in vengeance.”

“He’s not a vengeance sort of guy…”  Tony groaned.  “But we should probably go anyway and see what he wants… Maybe he just want’s candy and then he’ll go away.”

“I doubt that,” Bruce sighed.  “We better at least go prepared for anything.”

* * *

 They certainly were not alone on their way to Central Park.  Hundreds of people were quickly making their way to the park entrances.  Once they got close there was a table with a Stark Logo lining the sidewalk around the park.  On the table was a Starkphone and a backpack, free for the taking.  Tony eyed it suspiciously and picked one up as he passed, following the lead of the people around him and the advice of the sign that read ‘For the game’.  

“It looks like one of yours.”  Bruce said quietly as they followed the rest of the crowd.

“It is one of mine!”  Tony sighed.  “This one was a reject model, I didn’t like the design.”  He started swiping through the screens.  “It has preloaded software on it I didn't write...I didn’t even approve it….I don’t think I did anyway.  I don’t remember my company hosting a community game, let alone give out free phones so people can play.”

“So, this has something to do with Loki then, huh?” Bruce said quietly as they further blended into the crowd.

“That or someone is about to get fired.”  Tony looked up at the crowd.  “Or not...People really seem to be loving this...May be this could be a good PR stunt.”

Once they got inside the park they were soon approached by Lust.  His demeanor was the same stoically blank look as ever, his hair still long and messy, and his vacant, exhausted looking eyes would not stop staring at Tony.  The only part of him that was festive was a small pair of stuffed black horns sittin on top of his head and some leathery black wings on his back with a matching thick scaly tail.  Likely Loki dressed him up to look like a dragon.

“There is the man of the hour.”  Loki said with a smile walking behind Lust.  “I have need of you.”

“Do not dare even think of harming Sir Stark,” Thor said, glaring at Loki along with Bruce.

“I swear on my honor,”  Loki said holding up his hand.  “No human shall die in my game.  Besides, I am within my rights.  Stark belongs to me.  Isn’t that right?”  Loki looked down at the spot Tony’s chest where the light of his soul was shining dimly.

Tony looked down and shook his head.  “He’s right Thor...Don’t have much of a choice, really.  What do you want, Loki?”

“Just for you to be a good boy and start off my game.”  Loki smiled and started to walk towards the main stage.  Tony followed begrudgingly.  “Just follow the script I give you.”  Loki put his hand to Tony’s head and suddenly a wave of information filled his mind.  “And then you are free to go for the time being.”

Tony rubbed his temples and sighed.  “I hate you Loki.”

The moment Tony stepped on the stage something changed.  His scowl changed into a joyous grin and he was soon waving at the crowd below him.  He laughed and smiled and soon grabbed the microphone.  “Welcome to the first annual Stark Industries Halloween Hunt!”  The crowd cheered for a bit before letting Tony continue.  “You all got your complimentary phones right?  Cause you're going to need them for the game.  And for that, I’ll give the mic over to Luke Laufeyson, Head of Sales and Marketing for Stark Industries and this year's…”  Tony almost broke his enthusiasm.  “Halloween King.”

Loki pranced on stage soon followed by Lust with little applause, but enough to keep his ego afloat.  “Thank you Mr. Stark.  The rules of the game are simple.”  Loki explained.  “Throughout the park I have hidden monsters.  You are all going to hunt them using these.”  Lust held up a backpack and started pulling out items as Loki described them.  “This bag contains your hunting equipment.  Your generously provided Starkphones contain the known weaknesses of each monster and how they should be defeated.  You will have various ingredients to bind the beasts: salt, holy water, what have you.  And you will slay them with this.”  Lust pulled out a colorful gun and handed it to Loki.  “One hit and the monster is slain and the points are added to your team’s score.  And do not worry.”  Loki absently shot Tony in the leg.  The shell of the bullet cracked and spilled a mixture of salt, silver shavings, and holy water onto his pants.  “The ammo is perfectly safe for humans.  You have until midnight to kill as many monsters as you can.  The team with the most points gains the Halloween King’s favor, which can be exchanged for something very valuable.  Isn’t that right, Stark?”

“Sure is.”  Tony said slowly once the microphone was close enough to catch his voice.

“So have fun everyone!  And remember, that this is a night for monsters.  So do try not become one yourselves.  And play nice.  There are plenty of supplies hidden around the Park.”  Loki looked over to Tony with a smile.  “Let the hunt begin!”  Loki fired once in the air and the crowd quickly began to disperse.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Bruce muttered as Tony came back over to him and Thor.  “His game is to make people hunters?”

“Apparently.”  Tony said rubbing his head.  “I hate when he does that to me…”

“But you performed your role so well.”  Loki said with a smile.  “I’m so glad you received my letter in time.”

“Do you really think we’re playing your game?” Bruce asked.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, but you have to.”  Loki pointed to the phones in each of their hands.  “You agreed when you turned on the device.  There was a terms of service you agreed to correct.”  Tony’s face fell.  Loki grinned.  “I added a provision.  You and everyone playing have agreed to loan me their souls for the duration of the game.  If you wish for rights to your soul returned, you will have to make sure my game ends in the proper manner.”

Bruce scowled and Thor frowned.  “All we must do is hunt monsters then?” Thor asked.

“That is all.”  Loki smiled as Lust tossed each of them a backpack of supplies.  “I might throw a few surprises around during the night, just to keep things interesting.  And I expect that you will win this night.  I would hate for experienced hunters to lose to novice children.  Winner receives a free wish from a demon, after all.”

“The only wish I would make is to send you back to Hell permanently,” Bruce muttered as he caught the bag.

“Win and I might just have to grant that wish.”  Loki grinned.  “But I must take my leave.  I have a game to run after all.  Do try to keep the monsters at bay.”  Loki could not stop a laugh from escaping his lips as he vanished from sight.

As the sun finally set and the lights buzzed to life in the park Tony could not help but feel a hollow twist in his stomach.  He could not shake the feeling that there was something more to this game than Loki was letting on.

“Well, we might as well get started,” Bruce said with a sigh, grabbing a gun and a blade and shouldering his bag.  He looked over at Tony.  “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know…. I guess.”  Tony rubbed his stomach once and picked up a bag.  “ I think I might of had too much candy is all.  You ready to go on your first hunt as a human, Thor?”

“I only hope that my skills have not disappeared along with my grace,” he said with a hint of sadness and grabbed a blade, shouldering his own bag.

“I doubt losing your angel card get’s rid of an eternity of fighting experience.  I mean, have you seen your arms?”  Tony added, as he digged through his own bag for a weapon before his paused.  He pulled out a pair of plastic vampire fangs.  “The Hell?  Do you all have Loki’s stalker gifts in your bags too?”

Bruce and Thor looked at each other and then pulled their bags off and looked in them.  

Bruce frowned at the wolf mask in his hand.  “I don’t remember seeing this in the bag before.”

Thor pulled out a headband with devil horns and grimaced.  “Is this supposed to be a joke?”

“You know Loki just did it to make you angry, buddy.”  Tony sighed.  “Well...let’s get into the holiday spirit.”  Tony worked the fangs into his mouth.  They fit surprisingly well, much to Tony’s dismay.  “Has Loki been making molds of my mouth?”  Tony pulled the fangs out and looked at the molding.  “I need to update the warding in my room.”

Thor grimaced as he put the headband on.  Bruce just looked at the mask and twirled it in his hand.  “How am I even supposed to see in this thing?” he asked but still slowly put it on.

“Just push it to the side.”  Tony said as he popped the fangs back in and chomped his teeth a few times to make sure they would stick.  “Thor...You don’t have to wear the horns.  They are a bit insulting right?”

Bruce pushed it to the side of his head with a shrug.  Thor continued to frown.  “I… I will not be brought down by a lowly demon,” he said, as he slowly looked up with a rising look of determination.  “I am only doing this to celebrate a human festival with my friends.”

“Okay Thor.”  Tony said slowly.  “As long as you feel okay with it all.  Come on.  Let’s get a hunting!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours into the hunt and so far nothing dangerous was going on.  Loki had a few demons in costumes running around but they would vanish upon getting hit.  Tony did not know if these demons were on some sort of payroll, but he knew that whatever they were being paid was never going to be enough.   There were so many kids pulling on them and stabbing them and shooting them.  Tony was sure that Loki must of had a very tight leash on all of them just to keep them from turning on the players.

Tony’s team, code named ‘Avengers’, was currently in the lead by a few hundred points.  Tony got in the hunting mood quickly and was blasting rock ‘n roll on a loop from his phone.  It took by the third listen through for Bruce to recognize the subtle exorcism hidden in the chorus.  It made each demon around them much easy to identify by their loud groans.  By the second hour though, Thor was starting to get annoyed.  

“Must we listen to this song again, Stark?”  Thor rolled his eyes.  “I doubt this is helping the hunt.”

“Actually, it has been,” Bruce said softly.  You placed excerpts from certain exorcisms in the songs, right?  That’s really clever.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed sooner.”  Tony smiled.  “I have it playing in my lobby in some new age hippie music.  Keeps demons out of my office.  If you want Thor I can change the song.  How about something more...Baroque?  Would that work?”

“I would prefer silence!”  Thor snapped, then paused.  “My apologies.  But something about your music is getting on my nerves, so to say.  I remember the classic works praising Heaven and God.  I would love to hear them again.”

Bruce shrugged at Tony.  “It’d have the same effect, I guess.  It doesn’t bother me either way; I can tune it out.”

“Okay, classical it is!”  Tony pulled out his phone and started poking the screen and soon there was a surge of violins and horns and and a choir singing the same exorcism, but at a slower tempo than before.  “Better Thor?”

Thor grimaced slightly, but tried to smile.  “It is better, th...thank you Stark.”

Bruce frowned at Thor.  “Thor, are you feeling al-?” Groans interrupted Bruce and he turned around to the source of the noise.  Three demons stood in a group and they looked at the team in surprise before taking off in different directions.

“Meet you back here?”  Tony smirked and looked at the two who nodded in agreement.  “Right, see you two later!”  Tony jumped over a bush and started to chase his demon while Bruce pursued his deep into the woods.  Thor stood tall and ran his demon down.

Bruce ran further into the woods and stopped when he lost sight of the demon.  He caught his breath and looked around, realizing that he had run past the regular walking area in Central Park.  There was no one around for over a mile; all he heard was the chirping of crickets.

Bruce frowned and walked ahead, looking around and trying to listen over the crunch of the fallen leaves under him.  A smell different from his surroundings suddenly and sharply entered his nose and he turned towards the right to see the demon he had lost hiding behind a tree.  When the demon realized that Bruce spotted him, he turned on his heels and ran, Bruce immediately running behind him.

He considered that the demon would outrun him again; it hadn’t taken that long before for the demon to outrun him earlier, but Bruce was surprised to realize that he was right on his heels.  With a final surge, Bruce caught up to the demon and tackled him to the ground.  The demon flashed black eyes at Bruce and snarled as Bruce turned him around to face him.  Bruce pulled out his angel blade and pulled it back to stab him.  When he lunged, the demon broke an arm free and knocked the blade to the side, the blade falling to the ground several feet away.  The demon smirked at Bruce and Bruce felt something in him snap.  The next thing he knew, the demon lied dead with slashes on his neck.

Bruce caught his breath and blinked in surprise.  He looked down at his hand and nearly screamed, his voice catching in his throat.  The demon’s blood was on his hand; under his fingernails.  His fingernails themselves were now elongated and sharp.  Looking down to his wrist, his entire hand was elongated as well.  Bruce stood up and took several steps back. He backed into a tree and slumped down, his eyes never leaving the demon.

“Nicely done, Doctor.”  Bruce suddenly heard Loki’s voice echoing in the distance.  He turned around looking for the demon but could not see him anywhere.  “I suspected you would be first, being so close to a monster yourself.”

“What did you do?!” Bruce asked hoarsely, looking back at his hand.

“Now don’t be angry, I gave you fair warning.”  Loki laughed.  “I told you not to be consumed by the monsters.  Seems your’s caught up to you.”  There was a small laugh.  “You will look so adorable when you are complete.”

Bruce pulled himself up shakily and staggered slowly to the fallen angel blade.  He leaned down to pick it up, but blinked at how bright it shined.  He looked up for the source but saw no other light but the moon.  A sudden, sharp pang stabbed into his ribs and he fell over with a scream.

“I would suggest you try not to fight it too much.”  Loki’s voice rang in Bruce’s growing ears.  “It would only make things worse for you.  But do not worry.  Your friends will meet a similar fate soon enough, as will everyone else playing my game.  Then the fun will really begin!”

“Y-you’re no-t get-ting away with… wi-!” Bruce cut himself off with a scream and Loki laughed triumphantly.

“I already have dear doctor.”  Loki answered.  “I already have.”

Bruce spasmed again as Loki’s haunting voice filled the air around him.  His bones were shifting and braking and it was all he could do to remain conscious.  The only force driving him now was the glow of the moon.  Bruce could not remember the full moon looking more beautiful in his life.  It had never been so bright and big before.  It made him feel like it was a part of him.  He loved it.  He needed it.   He reached up a clawed hand and howled in defiance to the damned distance between him and the glorious moon.  He snarled and howled again as he tried to stand and claw at the sky but he kept falling into a crumpled heap on his weary, changing legs.

Suddenly there was a shadowy figure standing between him and the moon.  He barked and snapped his growing teeth at the figure, but the lack of moonlight filling his eyes made him feel slow.  Soon, Bruce fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

 When Bruce woke up he found himself in a densely wooded area.  He moved his hand to rub his burning eyes but was met with twisting claws and hairy hands.  He breathed heavily and put his twisted hands to his face and felt his protruding mouth topped with a wet black nose.  He grabbed at the sides of his head and felt long, pointed ears.  He was starting to panic and dug his claws into his sides, grasping himself in order to ground himself.  

“Bruce!”  Steven’s voice echoed loudly, making Bruce’s new ears twitch as a whine escaped his throat against his will.  “Bruce, are you alright?”

Bruce let out a groan at the volume and looked up with bleary eyes.  He blinked several times and Steven came into hyper-focus.  “Ste-” the rest came out as a growl and he jumped, looking down at his hands again and beginning to hyperventilate.

“Easy, Bruce.”  Steven said in a lower voice, putting his hands in Bruce’s large claws.  “I’m here.  Please relax.  You will be alright.  I promise you.  You will be alright.”

Bruce took a few breaths, but he still shook as he looked down at Steven’s hands in his own gnarled ones.  The sight of dried red liquid on his fingers made an empty pit in his stomach and he let out a groan, his eyes never leaving the red.  The hand that was covered in blood shook further as he drew it closer to his chest and sniffed at it, letting out a moan once the smell twisted another knot in his stomach.

“Bruce.”  Steven said and Bruce’s ears perked up slightly at the mention of his name.  “You are not a monster.  This is a surface change.”  Steven put a hand over Bruce’s heart.  “You’re soul is still human.  You are falling to instincts; nothing you can’t fight.  Relax Bruce.  Please, let me help you.”

Bruce looked back down to see the hand with blood on it was still held tightly by the angel.  He looked back up and snarled at Steven and tried to pull his hand back.  Steven let go, but still stared at Bruce determinedly.  Bruce looked from his hand and back to Steven and, after breathing deeply, slammed his hand into the ground, digging his claws into the dirt to cover the scent of the blood.  Steven smiled.

“Are you feeling better now Bruce?”  Steven asked softly as he stepped back to give Bruce room to stand on his slightly longer legs.

Bruce nodded slowly and started to stand, but his shaky and changed hind legs made him fall.  Steven caught him.

“It would be better if you walked on fours, huh?” Steven asked softly.  Bruce swiftly shook his head and stood back up, although not able to reach his full height.  He was about eye-level with Steven now.

Bruce suddenly looked at him with worry and opened his mouth, trying to form words.  “To-ny… Tho…” he managed to growl out as he looked desperately at the angel.

Steven looked down.  “I know not.  I felt a sudden influx of monsters here and came to investigate when I found you.  But we will find them.  I will not leave your side until we do.”  Steven helped Bruce take a few shaky steps before he got used to walking again on his own.  “With practice you should regain control of your voice.  If we keep you out of the moonlight some changes might recede as well.  I took you away from the light when you lost consciousness, and it appears true.  Just keep your breathing steady.”

Bruce and Steven made their way slowly and shakily through the woods, reaching a walking path not too long after.  Throughout the entire trip, Steven would ask Bruce questions on just about anything, trying to make Bruce respond and get his voice back.  They stayed under the trees and every once in a while, Bruce would let out a moan and Steven would turn his head in Bruce’s direction, only to relax when he saw some of Bruce’s more feral qualities recede.  So far all Bruce retained was a slight muzzle with a few teeth poking out from beneath is lips and pointed hairy ears that twitched every now and again at the various noises around them.  His hands still bore the long claws, but other than that they looked human.  His legs mostly regained their human configuration as well though they still could not be considered human.  But occasionally Steven would see Bruce cast a lazy glance up at the moonlight, quiet growls would escape his throat, and the changes would start once again before Steven took his attention back.

Bruce managed to lead them back to where the three originally took their separate ways and sure enough they found Thor huddled close to a drinking fountain, seemingly just waiting for the others to return.

“Thank Heaven.”  Steven said looking to Bruce.  “He still looks human too.  What a blessing.”

Bruce nodded, “Y-yes,” he said brokenly.  Steven walked ahead and Bruce followed quickly behind him, looking away swiftly every time a person would point him out and whisper about his ‘costume’.  Steven looked to the people and they soon disappeared.  Steven looked to Bruce with a soft smile and Bruce felt his lips tug upwards in thankful understanding, showing off his sharper teeth.  When they approached Thor, the two realized that something might be wrong.

“Thor, how are you?” Steven asked happily as he bent down to his knees to look him in the face.

The moment Thor looked up and met Steven’s eyes his own turned black for an instant before he turned in panic and dipped his hand into the fountain and pushed the water to his face and his eyes. Billows of smoke rose from where the water touched him.  “Do not look at me...Do not approach me...I have become a mockery of Heaven.  Leave me!”

“Thor!” Steven grabbed at Thor’s hands and held his wrists tightly, pulling them away from the holy water.  “You were taken by Loki too, weren’t you?” he whispered.

“Leave me, I said!” Thor tried to shove Steven away, and Steven let go, but he still held his ground.

“Never,” Steven shushed.  “Brother, I’m so sorry that I came so late.  I can help you with this.  You are not a demon; you are still pure of heart.  Please, listen to my words and calm down.”

“How can your words give me comfort?”  Thor said as he pulled himself up and took a step back.  “First I fell from Heaven, then when I was finally able to return, my grace was stolen from me.  And now I face the fate of all mortals who stray from the path.  If this is not truly my current state then it surely will be my future one.”  Thor looked back at the water.  “This form...makes me think naught of pain.  I made this water holy and I find the burn...humorous.  And my opponent.”  Thor motioned over to the corpse of the demon at the edge of the woods.  “I ripped him to pieces with an anger lacking the purity of divine justice…  I feel a dark power within me… And it is only because I know I will regret it later that I ask you to stay away from me, because right now,” Thor let out a laugh.  “I would see you all scream in pain before I give you a second of my time, you wretched angel!”

“Thor, I am not leaving you,” Steven said with confidence, standing upright and taking a step forward.  “What is happening to you is only on the surface.  You are still an Angel of the Lord, my brother in arms, but most importantly, you are my friend.” Steven reached out an open palm.  “Please, let me help you.”

Thor sighed and took Steven’s hand but withdrew it quickly when it burned him.  “I...I shall accept your aid.  Have you found the others?”

“I was able to find Bruce, but I have not yet found Stark,” Steven said solemnly.

“And where is Bruce?”  Thor laughed.  “Did his demon rip him to pieces?  The weak human probably called that monster in him to protect him.”

Bruce turned away and quickly walked off.  

“Wait!” Steven yelled after him, but Bruce didn’t stop.  Steven turned back to Thor.  “Why would you say that?!”

Thor opened his mouth to speak but suddenly grabbed his head and fell to his knees in pain.  soon blood started to spill from between his fingers  as two large horns like a ram started to curl around each side of his head.

“Fascinating isn’t it?”  Steven heard Loki’s voice behind him.  “What a few hundred souls can create with a little push.  Physical transformations really do bring out the worst in people don’t they, angel?  Mortals just care too much about their appearance.”

Steven tried to put his hands on Thor for comfort, but drew away, remembering the burn that he caused him before.  “Why and how are you doing this, Loki?” Steven yelled.  “What is this madness?!”

“It is a very complicated, very powerful spell, dear angel.”  Loki smiled and tossed Steven a backpack.  “All part of a little game of mine.  If you join I’ll tell you more.”

Steven dropped the bag.  “Is whatever is causing this have to do with these bags?” Steven stalked over to Loki to stand in his face when Lust materialized in front of him, eyes glaring and unmerciful.  “I’m not joining this game.  Those whom you have tricked need someone of sober mind to care for them!”

Loki clicked his tongue.  “Very well, spoil sport.  I suppose someone should know what my game truly is anyway.”  Loki pulled out the Starkphone and put it in Steven’s hand.  “Paragraph 38, line 45.  The player hereby agrees to a three part hunt.  Throughout the course of the hunt the player relinquishes control and rights of his/her body and soul to the demon Loki to do with as he will.  During the first half the player will collect as many points as he/she can hunting the provided targets.  After two hours the second half begins.  During this time the game becomes a player - versus - player tournament.  When a player is hit, they lose points and are demoted in their rank.  If their rank is lowered enough, they fall into ‘Monster’ status, thus losing the rights of ‘Hunter’ but gaining the rights provided to the ‘Monster’, strength, heightened senses, etc.”  Loki paused and smiled to himself.  “‘Monster’ status can and will be attained at random intervals during stage two.  This can be also triggered by engaging in monstrous behaviour, such as personally assaulting a target without use of a weapon.  Honestly it’s all there in black and white.  Can you really blame me that these mortals agreed to it willingly?”

Steven skimmed through the text.  “It also states that this comes into effect when the device is ‘turned on’.  But they would not be able to read the contract if they do not ‘turn on’ the device.” Steven looked at Loki with contempt.  “This lacks justice!  End this game before I end you!”  

Lust stepped in-between them again, ready to grab Steven’s throat, but Loki laughed and placed a hand on his guard’s shoulder, pushing his arm back down.

“I am within my rights.”  Loki shook his head.  “There is a provision in the contract that the players are free to break the deal anytime before the second stage.  Two hours is plenty of time to read the contract and break the deal.”

Steven held the phone out.  “Then how does the game end?”

“Not how but when, dear angel.”  Loki pushed the phone back.  “Sunrise.  Then all can return to as it was.  The winner also receives a wish.”

“And let me guess: the wish is a trick, isn’t it?” Steven frowned.  “Leave our presence, demon, if all you wish to do is gloat in others’ misery.”

“Now ‘misery’ is a strong word.”  Loki said as he turned to leave.  “Some of my players find this game rather thrilling, even the monster part.  They dress as one this night after all.  It may very well be that the winner could wish for this game to never end.  And I am honor-bound by our contract to grant whatever wish the winner desires.  Even if it should cause the other players this ‘misery’.”

“Then I shall be sure that wish is not granted.” Loki waved him off and vanished.  Steven gave one last longing look at Lust before the Sin turned indifferently and followed Loki’s lead.  Steven sighed and turned back to Thor, whom had just recovered from his recent change.

“Brother, are you alright?” Steven asked softly.

“I feel as if my head has split in two.”  Thor’s hands ran across his new horns as his frown deepened.  “How...how vile of a creature have I become?”

Steven shook his head.  “Not at all, Thor.  Your soul is still your own; it is pure.  You are still an Angel of the Lord, no matter what happens.”

“I admire your sentiment, but the facts remain that everything holy burns me.”  Thor kept one hand on his head.  “And these horns...More proof of my fall.”

“That is not true, Thor.  This is only a surface change.  This is all a game made by Loki.  You will be rid of anything that makes you appear demonic by sunrise, but until then we must continue this game.  The winner gets to make a wish, and I fear that some might wish to make this game permanent.  Will you help me find Stark and Dr. Banner and succeed in this challenge?”

“You shall always have my aid.”  Thor said as he stood.  Once he reached his full height he paused and looked around.  “How far do you think Sir Bruce has gone?  I have no idea how we can track him…”

“I… do not know,” Steven said softly.  “We will just have to track hordes of monsters and hope that we can find him.  Hopefully he is trying to find Stark,” Steven said as they started walking to where Bruce walked off.  “You did… see him, right?”

“I saw a figure nothing more.”  Thor answered.  “Is he well?  By your words it is safe to assume he has fallen under Loki’s spell as well.”

Steven sighed and looked away.  “Aye.  He was… doing better than before.  However, I fear what is to come if we do not find him and keep him on the right track.  Loki was saying something about costumes… turning into the monsters you wear.  Tell me, were you wearing a costume when you started this game?”

Thor stopped walking at that question.  Steven stopped as well and looked questioningly at Thor.  Suddenly a torrent of fire erupted around Thor as he bellowed a scream.  “That thousand times damned  creature!  I will rend his soul to ashes for his mockery!  He has cursed us all for his foul amusements!   I will rip out his throat with my own hands if I must, but he will not breathe for another hour more!”

“Thor, that’s enough!” Steven yelled, trying to take out the fire.  “We can’t just take our vengeance out on him; you and I both know that we cannot take him down alone.  The only thing we can do is continue this game.  He will receive his justice, but we must continue on!”

Thor took a few deep breaths and soon the fire died down and only remained as a small glow in the palm of his hands, though now each finger was adorned with short sharp claws.  Thor looked at them in horror and quickly pushed his hands to his sides.  “Come.  Perhaps the others saw the blaze.”

Steven nodded and caught up with Thor, making sure to walk side-by-side with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stumbled through the woods as he continued to walk aimlessly.  What Thor said had hurt him, and he was not sure whether Thor was under the same curse he was, or if that was how Thor truly felt about him.  He considered going back, but he was afraid to face him just incase it was the truth.  Bruce let a frustrated snarl slip past his maw as he slammed a fist into a tree, causing the birds, squirrels, and bats that nested there to scatter from the force.  Bruce raised a clawed hand over his mouth from the noise.  He was not sure if it was his better hearing but the growl sounded very loud.  He looked around to see if he had attracted the attention of any of the other players and cursed himself when his ears turned and picked up the soft crunch of leaves a few yards away.  He scrambled to get the backpack off of him and dig for a weapon.  He spotted the blade and went to take it when it burned his skin, making him literally howl from the shock.  He felt his ears fall close to his head in shame at his outburst but suddenly heard the footsteps coming closer.  He managed to fish the blade out of the bag without touching it and finally found the gun.  He reached in and tried to hold it in his larger clawed hands, but his changes had stolen most of the dexterity from his fingers and the more nervous he became the more and more difficult it was becoming the hold the gun.  Soon it clattered to the ground and he scrambled to pick it back up but his fingers were not moving right.  He was whining in frustration and fear.  The footsteps were getting closer and closer.  They were going to think he was a monster to be hunted.  They would shoot him with silver filled bullets and he would be defenseless to stop them.

Bruce’s new nose started to twitch as it took in the air and all of the scents around him.  He hated that his body was acting on its own like this.  Each whine, twitch of his nose, and swivel of his ears made him feel all the more like a beast.  His hands were almost completely useless as hands now, no better than paws really.  Bruce sniffed the air again and the smell was not welcoming.  He tried to stand but fell, finding that his legs had once more shifted into a more animal configuration.  Bruce whined again, but did not have time to try to stand like a man.  The footsteps were coming closer and the scent was the strong foul smell of demons.  There were too many of them to fight by himself.  By the sound of it there must have been at least five of them.       

Bruce didn’t want to be the monster he looked like.  He was still human after all, right?  He knew it was best to avoid any kind of battle in case he lost himself to the wolf, or worse.  With a regretful sigh, he turned and got onto all fours, trying to run from the demons.  He heard the footsteps move faster, but he was faster in his new form than a human vessel was.  Bruce found a shadowy area amongst the trees and hid in there, catching his breath and hoping to keep out of the moonlight as much as possible.  He wondered how far he had ran from their original meeting spot and contemplated going back, but looking down at how his features had changed swiftly from the time they had met Thor, Bruce didn’t want to return.  He curled his legs into his chest and decided to wait it out, hoping that something good would happen soon.

With a sigh Bruce tried to even his breathing like he did when Steven found him.  As he did so he could hear his bones popping as the more animal parts of him began to revert back to human, though much slower than before.  His ears felt bigger and more wolf like now, as they sat slightly higher on his head.  Or had his head changed so that they would be higher?  He did not want to think about it.  He slowly opened and closed his claws as he tried to work the dexterity back into them.  They were stiff and dirty from running like that.  His fingertips seems slightly thicker and larger now, almost as if he hands were changing to get used to running on all fours.  rubbed each finger and felt the building thick skin and his heart sank.  He was turning into a monster.  He had to accept it.  Sure he could change back to mostly human for now, but how long before he forgot he was ever human in the first place?  How much longer before he decided that it would be simpler to become a wolf and live like the beast he was becoming?

He breathed out heavily and saw his breath in the chilly air before his shortening muzzle.  His longer tongue suddenly popped out of his mouth and licked his nose, causing Bruce to sneeze.  He slowly opened his mouth and with a clawed finger felt his bigger teeth and lolling tongue.  He lifted up what remained of his clothes and saw patches of hair growing thicker and thicker around his body.  His feet were practically animal paws now, no point lying to himself.  He would likely never walk like he used to again.  He tried to feel his hips to see if he would at least be able to walk like a human and was pleased to find that they were still correct, though he did discover a long bushy tail poking out right above his pants.  

“Well arrrghn’t you in a spot.”  Bruce rolled the ‘r’ involuntarily.

“Hey!”  A sluggish voice shouted behind Bruce.  “This is my spot!”

Bruce whirled around and involuntarily snarled at the intruder, ready to defend himself from anything that came after him.

“Put your dog on a leash!”  The man said, obviously not noticing Bruce yet.  “I’m tired and hungry and I found this spot first!”

“...Tony?” Bruce let his defensive stance fall.  He took a step forward but then looked down at his paws and wearily took a few steps back, staying in the dark.

“...Bruce?”  The man said with a laugh.  “Bruce is that you?!  Oh finally, I thought I lost everyone.”

“What happened to the meeting spot?  I thought we wegrr-,” Bruce put a hand over his snout and took another step back.  “...W-what happened with you?”

“Ah….I kinda...got hungry.”  Tony admitted.  “Very...very hungry.”

Bruce remembered the smell of the blood on his hand and involuntarily grabbed at his stomach.  “I...I see.  Did you g-get anything?”

Tony hesitated.  “Yes...But I threw it up.”  He walked closer and Bruce could see Tony’s glowing red eyes.  “My stomach won’t accept park food.  I tried everything I could get my hands on.  It all came back up….I’m so hungry Bruce.”

Bruce finally got the scent of vampire and he felt himself gag, the scent smacking him like a hand across his face.  Bruce wanted to grab his friend to tell him it would be okay, but he recoiled at the sight of his hands and took a step back.

“Tony… what happened to you?” Bruce asked softly.

“I….I don’t know.”  Tony crossed his arms protectively.  “I was hunting the demon and after I took care of him I felt sick and threw up and kept puking till I was empty.  Then I was starving, but nothing would stick.  I’m scared Bruce.  I can hear my heart pounding.  It’s so freaking loud!  I -”  Suddenly Tony stopped talking, a look of fear in his eyes.  It was a moment before Bruce’s ears turned and heard the sound of distant church bells.  Tony suddenly bolted inside a building past Bruce and dug his head between his knees like he was hiding from thunder, hands over his ears.  “Stop it!  Stop it!  Stop it!”

“Tony!  Its okay, listen to me!”  Bruce walked up the steps carefully and peered into the doorway.  His friend was in distress, and that was enough to make Bruce forget his appearance for a moment.  “Tony… I saw Steven.  He said its not what we think.  It shouldn’t be perrman-.” When Bruce heard a growl escape his throat, he finally remembered what he was and paused in horror, watching Tony on the floor.

Once the sound of the bells finally faded Tony snapped out of his tantrum.  “Heh...Sorry Bruce.  Don’t know what came over me.  Just got spooked or something I guess.  Are you doing okay?”  Tony paused and sniffed the air.  “Smells like a wet dog in here.  And didn’t I hear a dog before?  Did you get a hunting buddy Bruce?  Can I name him?”

Bruce backed away slowly, hiding behind the door frame before Tony could turn around.  “N-no… We should… go find Steven and… and Tho-... y-you know.  They should be able to help you.  Don’t worrr-  I’m fine.”

“Bruce?”  Tony said cautiously but then abandoned his thought.  “Alright, let’s go.  You said that angel was here again?  Great!  Maybe he can get me a burger or something.  That bastard Loki has a barrier around the park so we can’t leave.  I was going to go get tacos too for when we met up again.  So lead the way, I’ll follow.”

Bruce growled at hearing about a barrier around the park but then looked up and realized that he was out under the moonlight once more.  It was so bright; so very beautiful in the way it glowed.  He felt like could stare at it forever.  His bones snapped and he was pulled out of his reverie with a groan.  He took a few breaths and hid under the roof.  When he finally felt himself starting to pop back into a more human form, he sighed and said softly, “Just… just head out the doorrr.  Keep… keep heading that way.  You’ll find them.  Take cargh of yourrrself firrst.”

“I’m not leaving you here Scooby-Doo.”  Tony laughed and walked closer to Bruce, patting his shoulder as he passed.  “It’s super bright in here.  You can’t hide, you little fuzz-bull.”

“...Oh,” Bruce muttered softly and started to follow Tony.  “You arrn’t… freaking out,” he was almost relieved.  “I… I saw Thor before I came here.  He’s… not doing well.”

“Was he stabbed?!”  Tony asked quickly almost excited.  “He’s not...bleeding, is he?”  

“N-no… he’s turned into a demon.”

“Oh….”  Tony said slightly disappointed before realizing what Bruce said.  “Wait!  He’s a demon!  Oh hell….This must be a nightmare for the poor guy….How the hell did that happen?  And what’s the deal with you?  Why has your costume game gone through the roof?  Is Steven helping you cheat?  I bet he is, isn’t he?”

“I… I don’t know how it happened.”  He then stopped in his tracks and looked at Tony incredulously.  “Do you rrreally think I wanted to look like this?!  I went after that demon and I… I was able to catch him despite how fast he was.  I tried to to stab him, but he knocked the blade out of my hand.  The next thing I knew, I… I slashed his throat.” Tony looked at him, his emotions held easily behind a mask.  “I hearrrd Loki… but I don’t rememberrr what he said.  I saw the moon and… and I changed.  Now… now I guess I’m a werewolf,” Bruce let out a hollow laugh and wrapped his elongated, hairy arms around his chest when he suddenly looked as if he was realizing something.  “...And Thor’s a demon… and… and yourrr eyes…”

Tony laughed nervously.  “What you think I’m a vampire just cause of the fangs Loki gave me.  They are fake Bruce see.”  Tony reached into his mouth and pulled out the plastic fangs, however a set of real fangs remained.  “I’m not a monster Bruce.  Stop trying to scare me.  My eyes are fine.”

“Tony…” Bruce started carefully.  “Yourrr eyes are red, yourrr teeth are pointed, and you argh staghrving but can’t keep down normal food…”

“No!  Bruce I can’t be a vampire.  And you’re not a werewolf.  We would both have to have been around a real vampire and werewolf for that to be true, and we’ve been here.  Now where is Steven.  You’re growls are starting to creep me out.”

“Then what did I go through when I saw the moon, Tony?!  What have I been going through since I… since I saw…” Bruce looked up at the moon with glazed eyes and his snapping bones pulled him back.  “Look at me!” Bruce pushed his morphing hand under Tony’s nose.  Bruce took several deep breaths and pulled away from Tony, cradling his hand.  “I… I don’t know how it happened… but it did.  All I know is that we need to get together and finish this game before… before something worrrse happens…”

Tony raised a hesitant hand and touched his mouth and felt the long fangs in their place.  He tried to feel for his pulse and found nothing.  He walked over to Bruce and felt his pulse and his face fell.  “I was never hearing my heartbeat… It was yours.  I...Oh God I’m a vampire!”  Tony fell to the ground.  “Natasha’s going to kill me…”

Bruce struggled to kneel down, so he instead leaned over Tony.  “It… it can’t be perrrmanent.  What did Loki’s r-rules say?”  He tried to push his hand into his pocket, but couldn’t make his fingers bend.  A whine involuntarily escaped from his throat, but he looked back at Tony and tried to stay positive.  “N-neverr mind.  We do know that the winnerrr gets a wish, rr-ight?  So that means the game has to end sometime.  Let’s go find Steven and Thorr, okay?”

“Yeah...Yeah okay.”  Tony stood up and looked to Bruce.  “We’ll get back to normal, promise.  And if not, I’ll get every plastic surgeon in the country to at least make you look normal again.”

Bruce grimaced.  “I wasn’t really normal in the firrst place,” he sighed and started to lead the way.

“Well I wasn’t going to mention it, but your nose could have used some work.  I mean if you want, once this is over I can make a few calls and-”  Tony’s face fell again as the church bells started up again signaling the quarter hour.  Tony looked around for shelter again and finding none he seemed to crumple in on himself and vanish in a puff of smoke.  A bat then flew into Bruce’s chest and began to cower.

Bruce rose his arms and gently cupped the bat with one clawed hand, taking a clawed finger from the other and slowly and gently petting Tony’s little head.

“It… hurrts my ears too…” he said softly when the bells stopped chiming.

“It’s not that it’s loud.”  Tony chittered.  “But something about religious stuff weirds me out….”  Tony suddenly realized where he was and jumped out of Bruce’s hand and started flapping his wings on instinct.  “The Hell happened?  Why am I...? ...Shit I’m a vampire…  Seems Loki is playing by movie monster rules, not real monster rules, huh?”

“We haven’t completely lost ourrr minds yet, so that’s always a plus,” Bruce said with a toothy half-smile.  “Can you change back… if you want to that is?”

“I don’t even know how I changed in the first place…”  Tony squeaked.

“Let’s just keep moving then.  We can figurre this out along the way.” Bruce started walking away and then looked back at Tony.  “Yourrr wings arrgh really tiny.  Do you need a lift?”

Tony tried to sound insulted but it came out as an adorable squeak.  “I am a strong independent vampire who don’t need no wolf-man!”  Tony started flying past Bruce.  “Bet echolocation finds them before your big stupid nose can.”  

“Even if yourrs is betterr, which it isn’t,” Bruce said with a hint of pride.  “You still couldn’t beat me with those tiny wings.”

“Don’t get distracted sniffing any butts on the way then if you’re so worried that you have to insult my totally awesome wings.”

“Wait, that’s not how you pick up a girl?” Bruce laughed and started to sniff around.  He looked straight ahead and started to walk away, Tony coming up behind him.

“Not any girls you would want, Bruce.”  Tony commented before opening his mouth and letting out a small shout and listening for the echo.  “Group of two to the left.  Could be them?”

Bruce sniffed the air and frowned.  The scents were definitely not human, but they were living.  “We might as well check it out.”

“I’ll go.”  Tony offered.  “I’m smaller and cuter than you.”  Tony then glided ahead and was gone for a few moments before shooting back through the trees shouting back at Bruce.  “Nope.  Nope.  Nope.  Nope!”

“What?  What is it?!”   Bruce’s ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and he turned to the source of the noise.

Two men with eyes with multiple pupils and marred and scarred skin strode up slowly to Bruce and Tony.  They smiled widely and suddenly spread webs towards them.  Bruce grabbed Tony and dashed towards the side, escaping the webbing with swift speed.  “Shit… arachne,” Bruce whispered softly.

“And here I thought we had two humans,” one of them said threateningly.

“They’re souls are human, so it is a guise,” the other said, looking on at their prey.  “I don’t want the hairy one.  I’ll make the man disguised as a bat my dinner.”

Bruce snarled and let go of Tony, lunging at the arachnes.  They spread their webs, but Bruce swiftly dodged and tackled the one that threatened Tony, ripping his throat open with one swipe of his claws.  The other arachne looked on in shock at his dead companion and, when Bruce snarled at him, he turned and ran.  Bruce leveled his glare to the dead arachne.  “Don’t touch him!  Don’t go near him!” Bruce slashed the arachne’s chest.  “He’s mine!” Bruce slashed the dead arachne’s face multiple times until it became a bloody, unrecognizable mess.  Bruce was panting now, his tongue lolling over enlarged teeth as he groaned at the smell of the mess he made.

“Uh…”  Tony said flying over the mangled corpse and looking to Bruce.  “Thanks?  You...doing okay, Mr. Possessive?”

Bruce growled at the bat and raised an arm to swat him away, but his other arm shot up and grabbed the accusing arm and pulled it down.  “N-no…” his hands went to the gashes in the neck of the monster and he pulled it open with ease.  His eyes were transfixed to the bloody mess and he let out another groan, wrapping his arms around his chest as if to hold himself in place.

“Easy Bruce.  It’s okay.  You did what you had to.”  Tony chirped flying closer so Bruce would hear him.  “Come on, we have to get back to finding Thor and Steven right?”

“Y-ye…. my stomach hurrts…” he trailed off as he broke through more bone.

“Com….Come on Bruce.”  Tony laughed weakly.  “My widdle wings are getting tired.”

“I’m… so hungry…”

“Yeah...Me too, Bruce.”  Tony said trying to avoid looking at the bloody feast below him.  “But come on, have standards.  We can get tacos!  You like tacos, don’tcha Bruce?”

“I don’t want that!” he snarled and dipped his head down towards the corpse.

“No!”  Tony landed on Bruce’s head and started pulling his ears as best he could.  “You don’t want to do this Bruce.  You’ll hate yourself forever if you do.”

Bruce howled from the sensitivity of his ears being pulled and shouted into, but Tony didn’t stop pulling and yelling until Bruce caught his breath from howling too long.  He let in a choked gasp and breathed deeply, closing his eyes.  Tony stopped pulling and watched in concern as Bruce opened his eyes calmly and looked down at the corpse.

“Oh my God!” he shrieked and pulled himself off, Tony quickly grabbing back on to his ears to hold on from the sudden movement.  “What was I doing?!”

“Instincts took over.”  Tony sighed and jumped off Bruce.  “You did not know what you were doing.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Bruce looked between him and the corpse.  “I’m so sorry…  did I… did I hurrrt you?”

“Of course not.”  Tony said.  “Come on get up.  I’m still going to win our bet.”

“Rrright…” Bruce looked at the corpse one more time and stood up walking with Tony as he was flying next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce and Tony continued their search in relative silence.  Tony would point out when he found someone and Bruce would smell the air and guess if it was Steven and Thor, or not.  So far, it was not.

“Hey...Bruce?”  Tony said after a while of searching.  “You know this is kinda funny.  Vampires and werewolves hate each other in movies and here we are, hunting together like we usually do.”

Bruce scratched the back of his head carefully.  “I guess it irrronic,” he said with a sigh.  “But we’rrre not werrewolves and vampirrres; we’rrre human still.”

“I’m a bat and you got a tail.”  Tony squeaked.  “I think were a little past human.  Besides...we’re those Sin things aren’t we?  That changes some things.  You were acting all protective with me again back there; like how you were in the mansion when Steven attacked me… You feeling okay?”

Bruce frowned in disgust at the mention of the Sins.  “Ugh, don’t rrremind me of them.” He let out a sigh.  “I’m fine; rrreally.”

“You sure?”  Tony laughed.  “Cause I’m starting to worry that you might be getting a bit too clingy.  You’re not going to imprint on me are you?”

Bruce blushed, but recovered quickly.  “Only in yourrr drreams.”

“You just want to get in my will.  But jokes on you, I’m immortal!”  Tony let out another screech and listened for the echo.  “Two more people ahead.  They aren’t moving…  What do you think?”

“We might as well,” Bruce sighed.  “Actually stay close this time, will you?  You have puny wings,” he said and walked ahead.

“What is with you and insulting my wings?” Tony tried his best to groan.  “Are you upset that you’re not the vampire or something?”

Bruce stopped and turned to watch Tony fly over, rolling his eyes and looking at his wrist as if there was a watch on it.  “Oh yes, I would love to be a tiny and incrredibly slow bat.”

“Oh, you wanna race, Scooby-Doo?  Cause I’ve been holding back just so you wouldn’t get left behind with those weird legs of yours.”

“I wouldn’t want you to tire out too soon.  It’d be a shame if you lost contrrol and starrghted sparghkling everrywhere with yourr glitterrry chest, Cullen,” Bruce smirked looking at the small glowing light of Tony’s soul on the bat’s chest  and put his hands on his hips as Tony flew up next to him.

“Those are fighting words!”  Tony snapped playfully.  “First one to the clearing is the better monster.”

“Fine, but I warn you: you don’t have the same amount of experience at being a monster that I do.”

“You don’t need experience when you have raw talent!”  Tony circled around Bruce’s head.  “And I bleed talent.”

“Then stop cheating by making me dizzy,” Bruce smirked.  “On the count of 3?”

“Three!”  Tony shouted and zipped forward between the trees ahead of Bruce.

“Cheaterr!” Bruce yelled and ran ahead on two feet.  Bruce caught up to him quickly, but Tony gave an extra spurt of energy and charged ahead.  Just before the clearing, Bruce found himself falling into line with Tony and when they made it to the end, they found themselves at a tie.

“Told you... I could fly fast.”  Tony said slowly, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah... well I could’ve... rrun on all fourrs but I didn’t,” Bruce smiled, panting slightly.  “Yourr ego is welcome.”

“Well at least I-omph!”  Tony was interrupted by a strong hand pulling him from the air.  Tony tried to move his wings but they were pinned in the grasp.  He looked up to see Thor looking down at him.  

Bruce went down on all fours, snarling at the demon grabbing Tony.  He let out a roar and leaped to Thor to knock him to the ground to rip his throat open.

“Bruce!”  Tony squeaked as he pulled himself out of Thor’s limp grasp as Bruce pinned him to the ground.  “It’s Thor, isn’t it?  Come on, it looks like him.  It smells like him too right?”

Bruce snarled, a rumbling noise coming from his throat as Tony pulled himself out.  When Tony was able to speak, his ears perked up and he stopped.  He leaned in to sniff Thor and gasped, jumping back off of him.

“I’m… I’m so sorghy!” he said, holding up clawed hands in surrender.  “I-I just saw Tony get grrabbed and I...I…”

“You were protecting your master, beast.  Nothing more.”  Thor said offhandedly and looked to Tony.  “I see you have met the same misfortune as the others.  Wonderful.”

“Wherre’s Steven?” Bruce asked softly.

Thor suppressed a groan.  “This way.”  He turned and did not bother to see if they were following him or not.

“Okay.”  Tony said flying up to be level with Bruce.  “I don’t like bitchy demon Thor.”

“And your appearance bothers me more than usual, Stark,” Thor said without turning around.

“Shut up, I’m adorable.”  Tony said flying faster to catch up to Thor.  “And you’re one to talk with those horns of yours.  Got a matching set of goat legs to go with them?”

Thor resisted the urge to smack Tony out of the sky.  “Can you even leave that small form, or are you too weak?”

“Is this talk necessarry?” Bruce frowned.

“Is that them?”  Steven’s voice echoed from behind a small cluster of trees.

“Yes.  It took them long enough to find us.”  Thor answered and pushed a bush aside to make room for them to pass.

In the center of the clearing was a small fire in the middle of a ring of stones for them to sit on.  Steven sat at one end slightly hunched over.  It was only when they got closer to the fire that Bruce saw the large white wings coming out of the angel’s back.  A soft ring of light floated over his head as well.

“It looks like Steven’s a real little angel now after all.”  Tony squeaked quietly so that only Bruce would hear.  

Bruce huffed in agreement and walked over to the fire.  “So, I guess you found Loki tonight?” he asked hesitantly.

“Is it that obvious?”  Steven laughed, moving his wings slightly.  “He appeared shortly after you left.  I was worried about you.  I see you have succumbed to the wolf more.  I am truly sorry I left you alone.”  

Bruce sat down solemnly, looking at his paws.  “I’m… sorrry I left.  You might not be like this now if I had stayed.”

Thor plopped down away from the group.  “Can we spare the pity party?  Itb is quite irritating.”

“Well aren’t you a bundle of laughs today.”  Tony squeaked flying over to Thor and landing on his shoulder.  “Not the best first Halloween is it?”

Thor grunted with annoyance and flicked Tony off his his shoulder, sending the little bat flying into the trunk of a tree and vanishing in a puff of smoke.  Tony fell upside down from the smoke in his human form and slid back down onto the ground.

“I’m not a bat anymore?  Yes!  Oh God my arms!”  Tony said as he tried to pull himself up off the ground.  “Damn...That hurts...Ah.”  Tony stood up on shaky legs and found a place by the fire.  Rubbing his hands together.  “I missed having hands.”  He suddenly looked up to Bruce who was still looking at his paws.  “Sorry Bruce…”

“Its fine,” he said softly and sent Thor a glare.  “Don’t even trrry that again.”

“It freed him from his bat form, did it not?”  Thor frowned.  “Pity I cannot cure you as I did your master.”

“He’s not my masterr,” Bruce emphasized.  “Its a shame that the only way to keep you quiet is by rripping out yourr-.”

“OKAY!” Tony interrupted and sat down in-between Bruce and Thor.  “And we’re done here.”  Bruce frowned and looked away apologetically.

“I believe Thor is implying the...classic bond werewolves and vampires have in your culture.”  Steven said slowly, lacking his usual confidence.  “Loki’s notes detailed that werewolves were natural guards of vampires and quite protective of them.  The vampire in turn would help control the wolf.”

Bruce did not have it in him to retort, so he just let out a sigh and spoke quietly.  “So… what do we do now?  What’s the plan?”

“Await stage three.”  Thor said with a cruel smile.  “Steven mentioned that Loki’s plan has three parts.  We are currently in stage two.  I would wager that stage three begins at midnight.”

Tony pulled out his phone and looked at the time.  It was a few minutes to 10.  “So, what’s stage three?” he asked.

“Loki was not generous enough to provide such information.”  Steven’s wings dropped slightly.  “He tricked me into joining his game, and soon after these wings and the halo appeared.”

“Yes, it has made us quite the pair.”  Thor said as he held out an open palm to the dying fire and a ball of fire shot out and relit the wood with a whoosh.  “The demon and the angel.”  

“It is only temporary, Thor,” Steven said, sounding like he had said that too many times that night.  “It will all be over by sunrise.”

“We can’t leave here till sunrise?!”  Tony sounded slightly desperate.  “But...I’ll starve to death by then.”

Thor rolled his eyes.  “You are still dramatic, even as a vampire.”

Steven looked at the two in concern.  “You haven’t… fed in your current forms, have you?”

Bruce shook his head and wrapped his arms around his chest.  “Thanks to Tony…”

“No one...I can’t believe I’m saying this...No one smelled right.”  Tony sniffed once and ran his tongue over one of his fangs.  “I haven’t run across any humans to ask a donation from either.”

Steven let out a sigh of relief and sat back, when the local Church bells started ringing to signal the hour.

Tony shot over to Bruce and hid behind him while Thor shot up and roared to the sky.  “How many more damned times will that infernal bell ring!?”

The chimes finished, the last note ringing into the nothingness when Bruce turned to Tony.  “Arrre you going to be okay?”

“Yeah...Yeah I think so.”  Tony pulled himself up and sat next to Bruce, but his hands did not leave his head.  “Are...Are my ears pointed?!”  Tony ran his fingers and felt the slight points on the top of his ears.

“Its okay,” Bruce reassured and lightly grasped Tony’s hands, bringing them down and letting go.  “Its not a bad look,” he smiled softly and turned to Thor.  “Thor, are you okay?”

“I do not need your concern, mutt!”  Thor snapped, but then looked down.  “My apologies… I do not truly mean what I say...Nor did I mean my words earlier.”

“Its okay…” Bruce said and sighed.  “I… I did attack you earlier, so anything you do or say to me, well, I wouldn’t blame you…”

“‘Tis all my failing.”  Steven said standing up, the conversation literally ruffling his feathers.  “‘Twas I that abandoned thee.”

“You did not just say ‘thee’.”  Tony groaned.  “How hard did Loki’s curse hit you?”

“About as much as the others trapped in this game.”  Steven sighed as he returned to his seat.  “We have a few hours until the fated hour.  Do you two need to feed?”

“I...I don’t want to…” Bruce shook his head weakly.

“It does not matter if you will it.”  Thor snapped.  “I will not trust a starving companion.  You will feed.”

“I said no,” Bruce glared weakly.

Tony stepped between the two again.  “What about a pigeon?”  He looked between the two.  “We’ll go hunt down a few pigeons and...we’ll eat that.  Does that work for everyone?”

“NO!” Bruce yelled.  “I’ve rread about werrewolves.  Once one eats a hearrt, its nearr impossible to stop eating like that!  I’m not doing it!”

“You are not a real werewolf, Bruce!”  Tony shouted with a bit more authority that he probably should have.  “You are a movie werewolf.  I don’t think the normal rules apply anymore.”

Bruce felt himself cower slightly at Tony’s tone, his tail involuntarily curling between his legs.  “I...I just d-don’t want to rrrisk it.  And I…  don’t want to eat rrraw me-meat.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that with mister fire starter here.”  Tony pointed to Thor.  “Come on.  Me and you can wolf it out and catch some squirrels or pigeons or something.”

Bruce looked away hesitantly.  “Just… please keep me frrom losing myself…” he said softly and stood up shakily.

“What else is a vampire supposed to do for his werewolf.”  Tony smiled, showing off his fangs.  

Bruce nodded his head slightly.  “Lead the way then..”

“Okay.”  Tony glanced over to Thor and Steven.  “We’ll be back in an hour.  Try to stay hidden, okay?  We still don’t know what’s out here.”  He looked to Bruce and then back to himself.  “I really hope this works out like how it did in Dracula.”  Tony ran ahead and leaped into the air and suddenly he was engulfed by the dark smoke.  A solid black wolf with gleaming red eyes quickly emerged from the smoke.  The wolf’s tail started wagging as he looked himself over.  “It worked!  I really am Dracula!”

Bruce let out a snort and got down on all fours himself, his legs cracking into more wolf-like hind legs.  Bruce winced.  “W-well, when in Rrrome.”  The two took off into the woods.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Bruce burst out of the bushes and quickly started to make their rounds through the park searching for anything that would work for a quick meal.  Tony found his movements oddly natural in his wolf form.  Just as when he was a bat he allowed some instincts to take over and help him maneuver through the darkness and track the thousands of scents that filled his nose.  

Bruce had started to look more and more wolf like as they ran, likely due to the exposure to direct moonlight.  He quickly made a turn and barked to signal to Tony that he had found something.  Tony turned and followed Bruce as he bolted through the grass and into an open field.

That was when they really saw what stage two of Loki’s game had done.  There were monsters all around them.  Hundreds of them ranging from innocent little angels to savage zombies, each one quite nearly ripping the other apart.  Most did not seem to notice their changes, or if they did, they did not seem to care that they now had claws and fangs.  Some were even using their changes to their advantage, as an unlucky pair of zombies wandered too close to the lake and were dragged under by a greedy scaly hand.

Tony shook his fuzzy head and tried to focus.  Find food, get back to the group, kick Loki’s ass.  Food, group, kick Lok’s ass.  Food, group, Loki.  Food.  Group.  Loki!

He broke through a hedge and slowed his run down to a trot...Tony could have sworn that Bruce went through here, but he was no where to be seen.  Tony looked around and even tried to smell Bruce out, but he was not used to all of the new scents.

“Brrrrughrgh”  Tony barked out.  Damn it, how did Bruce do it?  “Bruff!”  Well that was worse… He did not understand what was wrong.  He was able to speak fine earlier.  But that was when Bruce was around.  Tony tried to call out for Bruce again, but all the came out was a long sustained howl.  After a moment another howl answered and Tony quickly followed it.  It just had to be Bruce.

Just when Tony broke through the bushes he found he had made a terrible mistake.  Three or four other werewolves stood around him and started to circle him.

“Well, well, what do we have herrrre?”  One wolf growled and sniffed the air.  “Smells like a vampire in wolf’s clothing.”  

Tony tried to back up, but realized that he was not able to move anywhere at this point.  He considered his options.  At this point, the only thing he could do would be to fight, but he knew that he was going down.  Loki would always bring him back to life, and fighting would just make the death more painful, so Tony closed his eyes and let out a breath in defeat.  The wolves snickered and aimed to pounce when Bruce jumped from behind and leaped into the closest wolf, rolling around on the ground with it.

Sensing a fight one of the other wolves jumped onto Tony’s back, caused him to fall to the ground in his human form from surprise.  He quickly found himself back into smoke and slipped away from the werewolf’s snapping jaws.  The wolf turned on him and Tony hissed threateningly at the wolf, who backed away from the threat.  Tony glanced over to where Bruce and the other werewolf were fighting and before he knew it he was standing in the middle of their brawl.  He reached down and flung the werewolf off of Bruce and he smacked into a near by tree.

“How dare you attack me and mine!”  Tony hissed at the wolf, baring his fangs at him.  “I should drain you dry.”

The wolf started to cower underneath his glare while the one remaining werewolf took off.

Bruce groaned from the ground.  “Tony… they ...don’t underrstand… human.  They’rrre human,” he tried to make out from under his newly expanded maw.

“Hush, Bruce.  Let me work.”  Tony said softly, his eyes glowing more fiercely than before.  “What is your name, mutt!?”

The werewolf snarled back and did not answer.  Tony could see blood matted on the fur around the wolf’s mouth.  “Have you fed?”

The werewolf gave a growling laugh.  “There are no more humans, vampire.  My pack has been looking… Though vampire has come rather close to satisfying the craving.”

“And what do you mean by that?!” Tony snarled back.

“Tony… let go..”

“He’s a monster!  We can’t just let monsters go!”

“We’rrre monsterrrs!”  Bruce interrupted and let out a small whine, his ears falling.

“No we’re not!  We’re hunters!”

“Tony look at us!” Bruce screamed.  “We came herrre to feed too!”

“On pigeons and squirrels, not people!”  Tony whipped his head back to Bruce.  “We’re better than them!  We still know what we are!”

Bruce’s ears fell.  “I… almost killed a human until you called…” he looked up with determination.  “If you arre killing monsterrs, then kill me too.”

“I’m not killing you Bruce, I told you that.”  Tony glanced down at Bruce.  “And stop giving me those sad puppy dog eyes.  It’s even worse now that you kinda look like a dog…”  Tony looked back at the other werewolf and hissed at him as threateningly as he could.  The wolf took the hint and bolted away on all fours with his tail between his legs.  “Did he hurt you Bruce?”

“N-no,” Bruce stood up slowly, trying to get back to two legs.  “He would be spitting up acid if he bit me anyway.”

Bruce fell back down onto his paws and whined once at his failure.  He gave up and sat like a dog and looked at his former hands.  

“If you want to go back I’ll find something to eat myself.  Maybe if you’re out of the moonlight for a while you’ll get back to human.”

Bruce shook his head sadly.  “I don’t think I’m going to rrreverrt much anyway at this point… I’ll come with you.”

“If...If you say so.”  Tony agreed and turned back in the direction they were heading in, Bruce following along slowly.  After a few moments Tony stopped and kneeled down in front of Bruce.  “Look into my eyes, Bruce.”

“Grhat aghf rou gruing?”  Bruce barked as Tony held his muzzle.

“I’m going to get you back to normal.  It’s my duty as your vampire, now be a good boy and look into my eyes.”  Tony demanded again.

"How?" He asked as he sat down slowly.

“I'll hypnotize you.  Maybe if you take your mind off of things you'll relax enough to get back to normal."

"Oh... okay. I trrust you," Bruce said softly and looked into his eyes.

Tony breathed out slowly and focused on Bruce.  Suddenly his eyes began to glow brighter and Bruce visibly relaxed, seemingly lost in the glowing red light.  But after a moment nothing seemed to change.  Bruce blinked once and he suddenly found himself looking up at the trees.  He pushed himself off his back and rubbed his face and paused.  His muzzle was gone.  His mouth was back to normal.  Bruce shot up and saw his bare human feet in front of him.  He opened and closed his hands and could not help but smile at the dexterity in his fingers.  He was almost back to human.  Only his nails and teeth were slightly sharper than before and he still bore wolf-like ears and a tail.  

Bruce let out a surprised laugh. "I... can't believe it. This is... the most I've reverted back. How'd you do it?"

Bruce looked for Tony but he was nowhere to be seen.

"T-Tony? W-where are you?" He turned his head frantically.

"Oh good you're up."  Tony suddenly appeared from behind a tree with a small roasted bird in his hands.  "I got your dinner."

"Was... I passed out?" Bruce asked.

"Just for an hour."  Tony said handing off the meat.  "Hot off the fire pit, fresh caught by yours truly.  And don't worry I took out the organs.  No hearts."

"Thanks..." He said softly and bit into it. "Sorry that I passed out... I didn't mean to have you do all of this on your own."

"No problem.  I couldn't bear to see you like that.  You just looked so...defeated.  I had to try something.  Feeling better after your nose job?"

Bruce touched his nose again and smiled. "Its... nice not having a muzzle. I feel like I've reverted more than I ever had by avoiding moonlight. How did you do it?"

"I put you in a trance and told you to relax and forget about the moon.  You did most of it yourself."  Bruce turned to eat and noticed Tony’s ears were slightly longer.  "Though I got kinda excited when you turned back..."  Tony tapped his throat and Bruce felt a small bandage on his neck.

"Oh... oh!" Bruce looked back at Tony in concern. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah just burned my tongue."  Tony laughed.  "Good thing it did, otherwise I could have killed you."

Thor walked over to Bruce and tried to smile kindly like he used to, but it looked forced.  "You're awake, good.  Here Stark,"  he handed Tony a live squirrel.  "This is your share."

"Thanks..."  Tony grabbed the squirrel and quickly bit into its stomach.  The animal squeaked and shook for a moment as Tony drank but stopped moving soon enough.  After a moment Tony pulled it away and wiped the red blood from lips, looking satisfied.  "Thanks Thor."

“Think nothing of it.”  Thor said taking back the squirrel.  “I will bring you the next one when the time comes.  I am glad Stark was able to save you in time, my friend.”

"Thank you," Bruce muttered softly. "I guess I... changed too much that last time."

“Yeah, way too much.”  Tony pulled out his phone.  “You were a level 5 werewolf going on 6.”  He passed it to Bruce.  “Once you reach 6 you don’t go back.”

"Even at sunrise tomorrow?" Bruce asked a bit nervously. "Can we even relate this case to regular werewolves?"

“I don’t know if it lasts past the game.”  Tony shrugged.  “But I think those werewolves we fought were level 6.  At that level you forget about ever being human in the first place.”

Bruce looked through the manual.  “I think you’re on level 2 now.”  Tony continued.  “I’m a level 3 vampire so don’t worry about me.  At level 4 I get wings in human form and I can control the weather.  Thor is barely a level 4 demon and Steven is a level 2 angel.”  Tony shook his head.  “All those people out there are so lost and confused… Steven found a few that remember being human and he’s trying to act just as lost as they are, but… Most just want to give up and succumb to the monster just so they can stop being scared.”

Bruce shook his head and sighed, closing the manual. "This is horrible. I just wish there was something more we could do... besides what we are doing at least.”

“We can’t do anything until Loki tells us the next part of his game.”  Tony looked away.  “Which should be any minute now.  It’s almost midnight.”  Tony stood up.  “You ready to go?”

"Yeah. Let's finish this," Bruce stood up.

Tony led Bruce back to the clearing where they left Steven and Thor, who were currently surrounded by fifty or so others.  Steven was passing around small scraps of food to a few of them.  Tony pointed out that some of the animal type monsters helped Tony hunt for squirrels and pigeons, while the spirit types were working on preparing the food, since they did not seem to need to eat.  The vampires were apparently in charge of killing each animal so that they would be able to drink the blood.  “Oh no, looks like Steve is in trouble.”

Bruce looked over to Steven and saw a girl demon flirting with him.

"Oh this is going to be good," Bruce suppressed a snicker. Tony and Bruce walked over to where the two were.

"Oh, Mr. Angel. Thank you so much for helping us," the girl smiled slyly. "You really are a cute little angel.  Tonight just brought out the true you" she said and ran a hand through his wings. "While I might be a little bit of a devil myself."

Steven gave her a nervous smirk.  “I would be concerned to be a demon personally.”  He glanced over to Thor.  “It seems to show that you are not pleased with your current standing.  You should give yourself more credit, dear.”

"Oh, don't worry. I like being bad when it matters," she winked at him.

Steven took a step back.  “You should never take pride in evil.”  

The girl gave Steven a ridiculous look. "You're so dense," she said and then turned and walked away. Bruce and Tony walked up to Steven.

"She didn't mean it like that," Bruce said, hiding a smile.

"She was trying to get you in bed, feather-butt. And you blew it," Tony laughed.

"I do not sleep.  Going to a bed would be pointless."  Steven gave Tony a confused look as the man laughed harder.  “Is sleep not the primary use of a bed?”

"Its nothi-" Bruce started.

Tony interrupted. "She wanted to have sex with you! Dude!" Tony couldn't stop laughing.

"Tony, come on."

"Sorry, not sorry. This is the best thing that's happened all night!"

“I will not allow some foul temptress to defile my brother.”  Thor said as he rejoined the group.  “Especially now that she bears the stench of a demon.”

“Ah, loosen up,” Tony said and elbowed Thor in the ribs.  “She’ll be human soon.”

“I am not sure that would be better.”  Thor nearly growled.  “He is an angel, not a plaything to be defiled.”

“Jeez, what level demon are you at now?” Tony grumbled.  “Do the higher they go, the further the stick up their asses go?”

Thor snarled slightly.  “I do not appreciate your words, vampire!  The more I progress in this form the more irritating you become.”

Tony put his hands up.  “Dude, its called ‘joking’.  Chill.”

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  “I...I am sorry.  I am succumbing to my form…”

“Its fine,” Bruce smiled and reached up to put an arm on his shoulder.  “We’re all succumbing to it; we get it.”  Bruce let out a laugh.  “A little while ago I was taller than you.”

“Well, before you were stuck on all fours.”  Tony commented.

“Well, excuse me for feeling good about finally being taller than somebody,” Bruce laughed again.

“Aw, relax.”  Tony patted Bruce on the back.  “You made a cool wolf.  If you wouldn’t be stuck that why it would have been a good look for you.  Meanwhile I now have bigger ears than you.”

“I bet some earrings would make your ears look good,” Bruce smirked.  “And I’ll pass, thanks.  I already turn into a giant green rage monster.  That’s enough for m-.”  He went pale.  “Oh my God.  I forgot that I turned into a giant green rage monster.  What happens if I…?!”

Tony thought about it for a moment.  “Well… I don’t know.  Maybe Loki blocked him.  Have you felt a change?”

“Besides changing into a wolf?  No,” Bruce sighed.

Steven offered a reassuring smile and put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.  “Just concentrate on your breathing and you will be fine.  We’re all here to support each other.”

Bruce nodded slowly, trying to give Steven the same smile back.  “Yeah… that’s true.”

“And if worst comes to worst maybe I can put you in another trance.”  Tony offered.  “And if that doesn’t work maybe we’ll have a giant rage wolf to tear Loki apart.”

Bruce shuddered.  “I’d rather not think about something like that…”

“I know.”  Tony sighed.  “But you have to admit it would be awesome.”  Suddenly everyone’s phone started to ring.  Tony pulled it out and looked at it.  “Loki sent us a text.  He wants us to go back to the starting area.”

“Let’s get going,” Steven said.  “We only have one more stage to go.”

“Finally.”  Tony groaned.  “I want to get this over with.  This vampire thing is ruining my tan.”

The crowd of people started moving back into the woods, and the group moved into the middle with them.  It took a good 20 minutes before they all were able to meet in front of the stage once more, but they made it there just a few minutes to midnight.

“I don’t see him anywhere,” Thor said as he scanned the crowd.

“I doubt his ego would allow him to walk amongst us common folk.”  Tony laughed and pointed to the stage.  “That’s where he’ll be if anything.”  Tony noticed his name on the banner in front of the stage.  “Maybe I shouldn’t be here… These people might blame me for all of this.  Since it is my event and all.”

“Its okay,” Bruce said.  “I don’t think anybody even recognizes us.”  He turned to Steven.  “Can we find some way to maybe wipe their memories when this is over?”

Steven looked at the crowd.  “There are many people here.  It is possible but perhaps it would be wise to use the wish Loki provides to do it.  But I cannot promise that every soul would forget.”

“We’d probably have to make the wish to make all of this go back to normal first,” Bruce sighed.  “He probably won’t let us have that one for free and I doubt he’ll let us have a compound wish.”

“Yeah, but didn’t he say that this will all go back to normal at sunrise?”  Tony looked to Steven.

“Aye.”  Thor agreed.  “I believe he did say that.”

“Maybe we should wish that his game never happened?”  Tony offered.  “That way we can get both.”

“That could work,” Bruce said with a shrug.  “Although we’ll forget what happened tonight.”

“Would that be so bad?”  

“Loki would play the game again.”  Thor commented.  “If this were my game and I granted that wish I would merely set it up once more.”

Steven let out a sigh.  “I guess we’ll figure it out when we get there.  Stage Three is going to start about now.”

“Well let’s just hope Lust is a good bodyguard, because he just created a mob of very angry people who can now rip him apart.”  Tony looked over the crowd.

After a few moments of silence there was a very loud screech above them.  A black dragon flew over the crowd and slowly landed onto the stage.  Loki quickly dismounted the beast  and stood triumphantly.  He was dressed in green and gold armor and held a spear in one hand and a horned helmet in the other.

“Good evening my subjects.  How have you enjoyed the game your king has provided for you?”  

The crowd booed and roared, about to charge the stage when the dragon roared back, flames burning on his lips.  The crowd stood back and silenced themselves.

“...Bucky… good Heaven,” Steven whispered.

Loki petted the dragon to reward him for a job well done.  “Good boy.”  He turned back to the crowd.  “You should be proud of yourselves.  You have all passed onto the next and final stage, as well as retained your humanity.  So many other of your fellows have fallen to the beasts.  Now for the next stage you will need to break into pairs.  Put your hand or paw or whatever you have now on your partner.  You have 5 seconds.”

Tony grabbed onto Bruce’s shoulder and Thor took hold of Steven.  The moment they did they were surrounded by a soft green glow.  A few other pairs were formed but most of the others were scrambling to find someone.

“Times up.”  Loki snapped his fingers and the dragon raised his head and breathed fire into the crowd.  Steven and Thor moved in front of Bruce and Tony to protect them but the fire did not touch them.  It did not touch anyone who was covered by the light.  Everyone who did not have a partner was incinerated.  

“Good Heavens,” Steven said softly.

“You’re insane!” Bruce yelled, stepping forward.  Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Tony looked at the crowd.  Only thirty or so people were left.  “You said no one was going to die!”

“And no one has.  Not really anyway.”  Loki smiled.  “I still need their souls to complete this game.  Whether or not they are returned depends on the winner.  And you all are doing so well.”  

“Then give us the rules and let us end this game!” Thor yelled brashly.

Loki laughed.  “Oh my you do make a fine demon.”  Loki moved closer to Lust and petted the dragon.  “This is a game of empathy.  You hunted monsters for sport and so I made you monsters so you would see how those poor beasts live; that it is still possible to retain humanity in such a state.  That was the goal of stage two.  To prove that you are better than mere monsters.  That you are smart and quick and strong.  I can’t express my pleasure with you all.  And do you know why you were able to retain your humanity?  Because you were not alone.  Every hero needs his foe.  Every werewolf needs a vampire.  A demon an angel.  A king his dragon.  You have something to fight.”

“The point?” Bruce crossed his arms, holding himself back.

Loki shook his head.  “I can’t make anyone happy, can I?  Very well.  The final game is simple.  It is a hunt.  You will use your new gifts to find your king.  The first team to find me will win my favor as my knights.  But only the most loyal of you will earn the wish.  The game begins when the church bells ring.  Good luck!” he smiled like a shark and suddenly, the stage was empty.

The bells started to chime and the demons started yelling, the vampires hid and covered their ears, and the werewolves groaned from the pitch.  When the chimes ended, someone from the crowd started to scream.  Bruce looked down and saw a slight muzzle where his nose should be, his hands and feet had also changed to be more paw-like.  Bruce shook out of his initial shock and helped Tony up who had gained an inch of length on his ears and his pupils were slit like a cat’s eyes.  Steven whispered comforts to Thor as he pulled another pair of wings away from the demon and revealing the thin tail he now had.  The crowd started to panic and chatter loudly, looking for some explanation.

“I forgot to mention.”  Loki shouted from the back of the dragon as he flew around the remaining teams.  “You will forcibly succumb to your monster bit by bit every hour.  You will need to find me before it’s too late.  For if no one finds their king by sunrise, I win; and I suppose you will just have to stay like this.  Good luck everyone!”

“Where should we go?” Bruce asked the other three after letting out a curse.

“I don’t know…”  Tony rubbed his head.  “He must be somewhere in the Park, the barrier is still in effect right?”  

The dragon roared again and Bruce saw him flying high into the sky.  Lust breathed a torrent of fire into the sky and it suddenly hit the barrier.  Within moments the barrier caught fire and began burning away from the top down.  The dragon flew through the hole and vanished into the city.

“Oh no…” Steven groaned.

“So he could be anywhere now?!” Thor yelled.

Bruce looked over to Tony.  “Tony, what about the Tower?  What happens if people try to charge it because this is a Stark Industries event?”  Bruce’s eyes widened and he looked at the entire group.  “What happens if these people start attacking others?!  There are going to be more humans involved in this than we could have imagined!  This could even be a media hit and the entire world could learn about monsters!”

Tony looked up at the sky.  “We have to leave now.”  He looked down and clenched his fists.  He pulled out his phone and started flipping through the manual.  “I think I’m a level 4 vampire now.”  Tony said with pride and a pair of large bat wings burst from his back.  “There we go.  Now we have two people who can fly.  We can cover more ground now.”

Bruce looked in concern when the wings broke through Tony’s back, but relaxed when he saw that Tony was not in pain.  “Should we try the Tower first?”

“I guess.”  Tony shrugged.  “But I doubt Loki would be hiding there.  This is technically my event after all.  It would be the first place to look.  In any case I could see if Jarv can track down a dragon.  That could give us a clue.”

“Do you not always have your ethereal companion with you at all times?” Steven asked.

“He’s a program, not a ghost.”  Tony scoffed.  “I think Loki stole my phone after I changed.  I can’t find it anywhere.  Didn’t want me to cheat too much I guess.”

“Well, Steven and Thor can just teleport anyway, right?” Bruce said.  “Let’s get going.”

Steven nodded and put an arm on Bruce and Tony and stood there for a moment.

“...Are we having technical difficulties?” Tony asked.

“What is this mockery?!” Thor asked angrily.

“We cannot teleport.  It must be a trick by Loki to prevent us from succeeding,” Steven muttered.

“Its fine, its fine,” Bruce sighed and pulled away.  “Tony and Steven, you two should head over there since you two can fly.  We can meet you there.”

“Have you seen my wingspan?”  Tony stretched his wings as far as they could go.  “I could probably carry you, Bruce.  Afraid of heights?”

“And I could probably carry you, Thor,” Steven said.  “You should be a high enough level to not burn from my touch.”  

Thor groaned and rolled his eyes.  “If I must.”

“Tony, its okay,” Bruce said.  “You don’t have to carry me.  Its probably a bad idea any-.”  Bruce couldn’t finish his sentence this Tony had already grabbed him and flew up into the sky.

“See it’s not so bad, Bruce.”  Tony laughed as they rose higher and higher.  “Now try not to struggle, or I might drop you.  Just...pretend you’re sticking your head out of a car window on the highway.  Dogs love that right?”

Bruce couldn’t help but let out a laugh as they flew up higher, the wind blowing through his hair.  “I’m not a dog, you ass!” he yelled over the rustling wind as Steven and Thor caught up with them.

“Close enough.”  Tony laughed back.  “You actually might be more of a coyote than a wolf now that I look at you.  Hm….weird.  Either way, I won’t mock you if you do stick out that floppy tongue of yours.  Well not too much.”

“That’s enough, Stark,” Steven called over.  “How far away is the Tower?  Can you make it there?”

“I might not have ever flown before but give me some credit.”  Tony shook his head.  “It literally has my name up in lights on the building.  You can’t miss it.”

When they all got past a few skyscrapers, they were finally able to see the Tower.

“Its like a monument to Pride,” Thor scoffed.  Steven elbowed him lightly and gave him a stern look.

“No that’s what all the papers said about it too.”  Tony offered a chuckle.  “But it makes it easy to spot doesn’t it?”  Once they got close enough to the balcony Tony let Bruce go and he shakily landed on his changed feet.  Tony took a lap or two around the building by himself before landing softly next to the rest of the group.  “You know I think I’m a natural.”  Tony smiled as his wings vanished into mist.  

“Just don’t get used to it,” Bruce smiled back.  “Now let’s get inside and get Jarvis on your phone.”

“Alright.”  Tony rolled his eyes.  “But I should probably start work on a flying suit or something…. It’s really awesome.”  Tony pushed open the balcony doors and offered the AI a big smile.  “JARVIS, Daddy’s home!”

“Unauthorized entities detected.”  JARVIS replied immediately.  “Defenses online.  Please leave the premises before your inevitable annihilation in five, four, three-”

Steven grabbed Thor and flew off of the balcony.

“Tony, let’s go!” Bruce yelled.

“Jarv, cool your jets.  It’s me, Tony.”  Tony shouted as Bruce dragged him out of the house and onto the balcony.  “I made you, remember!”

“Tony, you aren’t you right now.”  Bruce muttered.  “JARVIS...Thinks you’re a monster.”

Tony looked back into his living room as the defenses went offline and vanished back into the walls.  He turned with a heavy sigh and grabbed Bruce.  “Let’s see if we can find the others.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony flapped his wings and they flew off the balcony.  “I think I see them on top of that building nearby,” Bruce pointed.  “I can’t tell though; my eyesight isn’t as good as when I was Level 5.  I think I’m barely a Level 3.”

“I can see them.”  Tony said and Bruce noticed his eyes were glowing brighter.  “They’re there.”  Tony pumped his wings once and they shot forward and soon landed on the building next to Steven and Thor.  This time the landing was a bit better.

“All of our plans seem to be failing,” Steven sighed as Bruce and Tony approached.  “We just have to look for him the hard way.” Steven looked up at the sky and the position of the moon in the sky.  “We only have several hours to find him before sunrise.”

“...And he could be anywhere on Earth, or even Hell if he really wanted to cheat, the sly monster,” Thor grumbled.

“Knowing Loki he’s in the city still.”  Tony crossed his arms.  “He’s a dick but he plays by his rules.  He would just love to come out from his hiding place at sunrise and rub it in everyone’s face that he was so very close the whole time.”

“Then we should think like him,” Steven said determinedly.  “Think now, where would he most be comfortable hiding in this area?” he asked.  “And where would he be able to keep Buck- a… a large dragon,” Steven caught himself before he lost his resolve.

Tony looked around.  “We don’t know if Lust can change his size at will.  So we shouldn’t only look in areas that could house a dragon.  I could see Loki showing off his big form just to throw people off.”  Tony shrugged.  “Loki’s classy.  He could be somewhere upscale.  There are plenty of high end hotels around here.”

“Then we should split up,” Thor said solemnly.  “We can cover more ground.  We can communicate with each other through these… ‘phones’, right?” Thor pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“Yep.”  Tony pulled out his phone and programmed in the numbers.  “Just look for Tony or Bruce in your phone and tap the name.  Either would work.  If the phone vibrates or makes noise just push the green button and put it to your ear like this.”  Tony held up the phone to his ear.  Thor and Steven nodded in understanding.  “Okay, we’ll take the east and you two go west?”

“I wish we could cover all four directions,” Steven started.  “But we cannot separate from our groups.  We’ll take the west.  We will call when we have search the quadrant.  If neither finds him, then we will meet here and go north and south then.  If either group finds him, do not follow through with combat.  We should all join together to meet him in battle.  Understood?”

“Sounds good.  See you in a few hours.”  Tony grabbed Bruce again and lifted them into the air.  “So...Where should we start?  Smell anything interesting with your big nose?”

Bruce blinked out of his reverie and looked around.  “No… I can’t really distinguish smells at this point,” he sighed.  “Everything is just really sharp right now.  Maybe the best place you can think of in this quadrant?”

“I don’t know…”  Tony sighed as they banked left to avoid a building.  “Loki always showed up in the Tower.  I never saw him anywhere else….Wanna check out the fancy hotels?  Have a few drinks?”

“I’m trying not to get you to throw up,” Bruce laughed as genuinely as he could.  “Its bad enough that I feel kind of nauseous myself.  It must be from the flying…”

“Hey, Stark Airlines doesn’t have airsick bags!”  Tony laughed.  “Hold on, I’ll land and we’ll look on foot.”  Tony banked up and opened his wings wide so they would gently float down back to the ground.  They landed in a dirty alleyway.  Once they were on the ground Bruce stumbled over to a wall and held his stomach.  “You doing okay Spot?  Need to eat some grass?”

“It… wasn’t from the flying,” he groaned and fell to his knees, his snout and limbs elongating with snaps.  Bruce crawled over to the other side of the alley where the roof covered part of the road, and the snapping started to slow down into pops and then to silence that left him shaking.  “M-moonlight… isn’t good…”

“Dammit!”  Tony kicked a trashcan.  “I forgot Bruce… Wait!”  Tony looked up at the sky for a moment.  His eyes burned red and soon clouds began to form and move in front of the full moon.  Within moments it was covered enough for Bruce to come back out of his shelter.  The changes were minor, but they were still evident.  Tony looked down slightly upset.  “Sorry again.  I had you completely exposed.”

“Its… not yo-yourrr fault,” Bruce shivered.  “Don’t use so m-much enerrrgy on me.” He offered a smile.  “I’ll be f-fine.  Focus on yourrrself.”

Tony sighed.  “You’re growling your r’s again… Do you think you can revert back?  I can put you in a trance again.”

Bruce shook his head.  “Don’t waste yourrr enerrrgy on me.  I’m barrrely Level fourr.” He stood up slowly and shook a little and leaned on the wall for support, but was able to keep himself up.  “Besides,” he offered a smile filled with large, sharp teeth.  “I can smell different things now.  I might be able to pinpoint him.”

“But what happens in a few minutes when the hour changes and you go up a level?”  Tony walked around in panic.  “Then you will be level 5 and then what?  You just went up two levels in less than an hour! ...You’ll lose yourself at this rate.”

Bruce bit his lip, his eyes widening for just a moment before he looked up at Tony calmly.  “It is what it is, Tony.  Just… prrromise me that… that if I don’t make it… that you’ll keep going.  I’d… rrratherrr be like this forreverrr than watch you and everrryone else be monsterrrs forrreverrr.” He let out a hollow laugh and looked away.  “Besides, I’m used to being a monsterrr anyway.  Its… no big deal.”

“It is a big deal!”  Tony snapped back.  “I will not leave you like this!  I promised I would help you and I meant it!  I will bring you back to humanity.”  Tony grabbed Bruce by his shoulders.  “Once you hit level 5 I’m putting you back in a trance and getting you back to 2.”

Bruce slipped away from his grip.  “And what about you?!  You’rrre going to hit level 5 soon too!  Why waste yourrr enerrrgy and help me when it will just make you need to hunt and rrraise yourrr level even fasterrr?!”  Bruce shook his head.  “That isn’t going to happen!  You can stop Loki betterrr than any of us can.  You need to focus on that and move on!  Now come on, we’rrre wasting time!”

“Fine.”  Tony walked ahead of Bruce.  “But just for the record, I can live with being a vampire.  I can at least have a relatively normal life.  You couldn’t even go to the grocery store with that big stupid nose of yours.”  Tony turned around and scratched Bruce behind his ear.  “Who’s got a big stupid nose?  You do!  You do!”

Bruce swatted his hand away.  “Quit it!” he snapped and walked ahead of him.

“Awe come on.”  Tony laughed.  “All dogs love a good scratch behind the ears.  You want a squeaky toy to ch..ew...on.”  Tony stood still at the mouth of the alleyway and sniffed the air.  

“Tony I said, ‘Let’s g-’” Bruce turned around and paused.  “Tony?  What are you doing?”

“Blood.”  Tony said with a happy laugh.  “Real human blood!  Oh Bruce, it smells so good!”

Bruce looked at Tony hesitantly and switched his stance.  “Yes, Tony… therrre arrre a lot of humans arrround; I can smell them too.” He walked up to him slowly.  “Come on, let’s starrrt looking forrr Loki.”

“What?”  He snapped out of his trance.  “Right Loki.  Let’s go kick his ass.  Then we’ll get you a big red squeaky ball and we’ll play fetch.”

“Orrr we can wish that everrrything goes back to norrrmal and I’ll adopt a dog forrr you to play with,” Bruce said as Tony walked up next to him and they walked side-by-side.

“But you’re already house broken.”  Tony whined.  “Think of all the dog shows we could win.”

Bruce just let out a sigh, deciding not to answer Tony anymore in hopes that he would stop.  

He knew that would never happen anyway, but why bother?

“-And I promise I won’t get you fixed, Bruce.”  Tony laughed as he looked back at Bruce who just gave him look that just said he was done with everything.  They made it to the end of the block.  “Which way Scoob?”

“If I’m Scooby-Doo, does that make you the stonerrr?” Bruce asked.  

“Well I do know a guy if you know what I mean,”  Tony commented as Bruce sniffed the air.  Bruce grimaced and looked down at Tony, who was now shorter than him with Bruce’s changed legs.  “It smells like a demon is in that building down the strrreet,” Bruce pointed down a main street.  “I don’t think therrre’s an alleyway we can use to get therrre though,” he muttered as he looked down at himself.

“Well, it’s Halloween.  We’ll just walk there.”  Tony smirked a walked ahead.  “Come on Brucey-boy, heel.”

“I-isn’t my...what did you call it… my costume game...strrrong?  Like, too strrong?”

“The average person is super drunk by now.  You’ll get away with it.  If not, you can flash them some teeth and they’ll run.”

“...And hope none of them are hunterrrs…” Bruce muttered as he followed Tony.

“General hunter rule:  Never hunt on Halloween.  It’s too likely to hurt a random person just messing around.  Most hunts can wait a day when it’s safe.  Besides, most of the problems start on Halloween night, not during.”

Bruce and Tony walked down the main road, Bruce trying to shrink in himself to look as much like a person in costume as possible.  True to Tony’s word, most people who were on the street that late were drinking together and laughing and talking loudly, swaying down the street in their own costumes.  Some called out about Bruce’s costume, making Bruce smile shyly and wave them off.  Bruce almost sighed in relief when they reached the building his nose led him to.

“Okay, this is wherrre we can’t get away with ourrr looks,” Bruce said, turning back to Tony.  “I doubt that a high-end hotel would have people looking like us wanderrring arrround.  Even if they did have a costume parrrty at a place like this, no one is going to be drrressed like us.”

“Well, dressed like you.”  Tony mumbled.  “Money talks Bruce.  Just follow me and if  anyone asks, growl at them and they’ll back off.    Trust me, I’ve wandered into better hotels looking much weirder than you.”  Tony waltzed through the revolving doors and marched into the lobby like he owned the place.  And from the look in his eye he likely would own it soon if the staff made a fuss about Bruce wandering in behind him.

Bruce sniffed the air.  “In that conferrrence rrrroom overrrr therrre,” he pointed out.

“Lead the way.”  Tony motioned and Bruce stocked forward over to the room.

Bruce pushed the door open and they both carefully walked in, on guard.  In the middle of the room was a devil’s trap with a frightened looking demon standing in the center.  He was just standing there, unmoving as they approached.  Suddenly Tony grabbed Bruce and pushed him to the floor.  An arrow flew past them and lodged itself in the wall.

“Nice,”  Tony heard a familiar voice say.  “But you won’t be so lucky a second time.”

“Hunters don’t hunt on Halloween, you said!” Bruce glared at Tony and pushed them backwards as another arrow lodged into the wall by them.

“That was a warning,” the voice snapped.  “Trust me, I don’t miss when I want to.”

“Put the bow down, Van Helsing.”  Tony stood up slowly and faced the hunter with his hands in the air.  “I can expl-Clint?”

Clint lowered his aim slightly.  “...Tony?  Bruce is that you?”

“Yeah it’s us, Clint.”  Tony laughed.  “Good thing it’s you.  What are you doing in New York?”

“I came to party with the best.”  Clint removed the arrow and walked up to the pair.  “But then I found monsters everywhere!  You guy’s hunting them too?”  Clint looked both of them up and down.  “How much money did you spend on these costumes?”

“We… can explain,” Bruce started.  “We’rrre n-” Bruce cut himself off with his growl from saying a word with an “r” in it.

“We’ve been cursed.”  Tony shrugged and patted Bruce on the back.  “Bruce here is a werewolf, I’m a vampire.  Thor’s a demon and he is not much fun.  And all those monsters running around are also cursed humans.”  Tony looked over at the demon in the trap.  “Except him, he’s real.  The curse is going for more of a classic movie monster look than accuracy.”

“Dude, harsh,” Clint said and folded his bow away.  “So, what’s the deal with the curse?  I mean, if it isn’t normal bites that did that, there’s a cure, right?”

“The cure is finding Loki before sunrise.”  Tony absently ran his tongue over one of his fangs.  “Otherwise we’re stuck like this forever.”

“Of course it’s Loki.  When is it not Loki?”  Clint wandered closer to Tony and pulled at his ears.  “Man you’re ears are so damn long.  You’re like a rabbit.”

“How do you like it?” Bruce smirked as Tony shoved Clint’s hands away.

Tony hissed softly at Clint.  “I’m a fearsome vampire, not a rabbit!”  Tony sniffed once and took a step closer to Clint.  “You know, blood ….and ...stuff.”

Bruce pulled Tony back at the same time Clint stepped back, involuntarily reaching for a silver blade.  “Watch it, Stark,” Clint said.  “My neck is too pretty to get a nice scar on.”

He shook his head.  “Sorry...Sorry.  Cravings you know.  I haven’t been around human blood much yet.”

“It might be better if we leave you alone,” Bruce sighed.  “If you get a cut we could both be on you, especially with the next hour coming soon…”

“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on,” Clint said defensively.  “But I’m all for having the chance to beat the crap out of Loki.”

“Sounds good to me.”  Tony patted Clint on the shoulder.  “Welcome to the team.”

“Great to be hunting.”  He laughed and walked up to Bruce, scratching his fuzzy head.  “Don’t worry I’ll help you two get back to normal.”

Bruce frowned.  “Why does everybody do that?  I’m not a cute yorkie.”

“I don’t know.  You’re kinda adorable.”  Clint peted Bruce again.  “I see that tail of your’s wagging, don’t try to hide it.”

Bruce glanced down and dipped his tail between his legs.  “You wouldn’t do that to a regular werewolf,” Bruce muttered and averted his gaze.  “And you’re not going to think like this soon…”

“It’s because I know you’re not going to bite my arm off that I get to mess with you.”  Clint smiled.  “Wait...What is going to happen soo-”

Clint didn’t get the chance to finish as both Tony and Bruce crumpled to the floor.  Even inside Tony could hear the church bells signalling the changing hour.

They both let out blood-curdling screams as they transitioned to their next levels.  Bruce curled in on himself when his bones started to snap; as his shoulders spread further apart, his torso and limbs elongating further with it.  Hair-like fur grew longer and thicker, making it harder to distinguish his face even without his muzzle growing larger.  His legs snapped at the knees, and they became complete hind-legs.

Clint bent down to Bruce and shook his expanding shoulder.  “Bruce?  What’s going on?  Bruce!”

“It’s… The next part of the curse.”  Tony groaned from the other side of the room.  Tony’s mouth was full of fangs and slightly extended forward.  His eyes were blazing red and just the florescent lights in the room were too bright for him.  Large black, leathery wings were extended out of his slightly hunched back.  Tony looked at his hands and his new claws.  “We … we get worse the longer Loki stays missing.”

“How much worse can you get?!” Clint yelled as the sound of snapping bones and groans were heard from the both of them.

“We’ll go native next unless we revert some before the next hour.”  Tony groaned as his legs snapped beneath him and he fell to the ground.  “Aw...vampires are supposed to be sexy…Don’t look hot at all.”

“Well, just be lucky you aren’t sparkling,” Clint laughed nervously.

“I...Argh.”  Tony tried to pull himself back up but failed.  His jaw cracked slightly as it moved forward more.  “Guess so.  How’s Bruce?”

Clint looked over at Bruce, who was curled up and shivering on the floor on his side, his torso moving up and down as he tried to breathe in deeply.  He noticed how much larger he was now, claws and all, and couldn’t help but shudder inwardly.

“I… think he’s done,” Clint said softly.  “Worry about yourself.”

Tony tried to speak but screamed instead and hid himself in his larger wings.  He was just a large lump of leathery wings shaking on the floor.  After a moment Tony stopped making noise but he did not move his wings.

“Hey, so… are you okay?” Clint asked as he walked over to Tony slowly.

There was a small screech, then a few more.  The mass heaved a few times and soon the wings lifted showing the creature Tony had become.  His head looked like that of a fox bat complete with a long  muzzle and ears that were constantly twitching and moving around.  Tony’s hands were strong claws covered in dark fur and his legs were also misshapen and changed to be better suited for grabbing things than walking.  Tony opened his mouth and a small chittering sound came out.  His ears dropped significantly and he hid himself with his wings.

“HOLY-” Clint jumped back, but then saw Tony hiding himself.  “Hey, uh, its not so bad.  I’ll come with you two and we can go kick Loki’s ass.  Come on… it’ll be a blast.”

Tony shook his fuzzy head and he just laid on the ground.  He squeaked sadly and motioned to Bruce.

“Yeah, come on,” Clint said and walked closer to Tony.  “We can bring Bruce too, okay?  I think he just needs a minute; you know, take a breather,” he laughed nervously.

Tony nodded and took a deep breath and looked to Bruce.  They sat in silence for a few moments before Bruce started to wake up.  Tony crawled on all fours over to Bruce, which was easier to do on his changed legs and squeaked at him.

Bruce rolled over to his back with a groan and looked at Tony.  He blinked a few times and let out a whine, reaching out a shaky, clawed paw and putting it gently on his face.  Tony squeaked mournfully and Bruce gave him a slight, toothy smile in assurance.

Tony chittered softly and his eyes glowed.  Bruce became lost in the light and soon he entered a trance.  As Bruce began to relax some of his changes eased.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Clint asked Tony.  “You need to relax for a second.”

Tony just pushed Clint gently with one of his wings and continued to keep Bruce under.  Once most of the new changes were gone Tony’s eyes dulled and and he smiled at his work.  He squeaked softly when Bruce woke up.

Bruce blinked wearily with a groan and looked up from his place on the floor.  “T-Tony… what happened?” He looked at his hand still on Tony’s face and pulled it back quickly, feeling his less hairy face and reduced snout.  He was at the beginning stages of Level 3.  “Tony, why did you do that?!” he yelled.  “I told you not to do that!” Tony looked away with a sad squeak.

“Hey man!” Clint said and walked up and kneeled to the ground.  “He just kept you from being as much of a wolfman as you were!”

Bruce shook his head and sat up shakily.  “No!  He’s wasting his energy on me.  Its just going to make him need to hunt more… and get closer to level 6.” He looked at Clint sadly.  “He won’t be able to turn back if he gets to that point.”

Tony sniffed at the air and wandered over to Bruce who was closest to him.  He grabbed one of Bruce's arms and bit it just enough to draw some blood.  He drank slowly, despite the burning feeling it made in his mouth.

Bruce let out a groan at the pleasurable sensation, but then realized what was happening and refocused.  “Tony, stop it!” he exclaimed and pulled his arm back, Tony still somewhat attached.  “My blood is acidic!  You’re going to kill yourself!”

Tony took two more long drinks before pulling back.  He breathed heavily and looked to Bruce.  “I...It...Helps….”

“We’ll find something else, okay?” Bruce said.  “Don’t do that again!  Its going to kill you before it helps you.”

“No!”  Tony growled slightly as he grabbed Bruce’s arm again.  “Your blood!  It helps!”  Tony bit into it once more and took two more drinks.  As he took Bruce’s blood his muzzle started doing down and his legs started to reform.

“Tony, stop it!” Bruce yelled again, but couldn’t find it in him to pull backwards, his facial expressions falling into a peaceful reverie.  Clint quickly grabbed his silver blade and sliced at Tony’s arm, not enough to deeply cut into him, but a slight scratch to get his attention.

Tony let go of Bruce and hissed at Clint.  “Just a bit more!  I’m almost back!  It can’t kill me!  I’m immortal.”

“And Bruce?!” Clint pointed at Bruce, who was still in his hypnotized state.  “He’s going to see that he hurt you and he’s going to kick himself forever!  The guy’s self-deprecating as it is, man.  Come on!”

“I’m not hurt!”  Tony half squeaked through his shrinking mouth.  He looked back to Bruce.  “But fine...I’ll stop...This should be enough for now.  Bruce, wake up.”

Bruce groaned out of his state and blinked up at Clint, and then back at Tony.  “I said to stop!” he roared at Tony.  “You’re going to kill yourself!”

“How many times do I have to tell you?  I can’t die!”  Tony shouted back, finally getting control over his voice.  “Even if I didn’t have Loki’s deal, I’m a vampire!  Relax Bruce...You can’t hurt me.”

“We’ll… we’ll find something else… we just need to keep going…” Bruce muttered.  “I-I promise that I’ll help you however I can… just, don’t hurt yourself because of me…”

Clint gave Tony a pointed look.  “Told you.  We should’ve made a bet on it, Stark.  I could’ve been a billionaire.”

“Bruce you idiot, don’t you get it?”  Tony held up Bruce’s arm.  “Your blood is the only thing that will turn me back.  Just like my hypnosis is the only thing for you.”

“But… but before… it burned you!”

“Before?!” Clint asked incredulously.

“That’s the point.”  Tony said, ignoring Clint.  “Your blood is like liquid sunlight.  It weakens me enough to go back.  It’s just like how you get better out of the moonlight.”

Bruce frowned and looked down at his arm and then shoved it into his face.  “Then drink it.  Drink me dry.  Whatever helps you.”

“Whoa, hey,” Clint tried to interrupt.  “Let’s not jump to conclusions…”

Tony shoved Bruce’s arm away.  “Easy there.  The night is young and we still need to find Loki.  This will just have to be our routine every hour okay?  I hypnotize you.  You give me your blood.  Sound good?”

“This was the only place in this part of the city that had a demon that wasn’t newly possessed,” Bruce affirmed.  “I smelt it before and he was it.” Bruce turned his head towards the demon still in the circle, looking confused.  “That’s him.  And he’s still alive.  Its only been an hour and we still have a while before we have to meet with Thor and Steven.  It’ll be fine.”

“Bruce I’ve had enough.”  Tony wiped his mouth.  “Besides, I’m mostly human now and I took a lot.  You need to rest and get more blood back.”  Tony pulled out his wallet and threw it to Clint.  “Can you go to the lobby and get some room service for Bruce?  A big steak should help.  Make sure it’s rare.”

Clint looked at the wallet then back to Bruce.  “Sure thing.  Be right back.”

“Some food should help you get your head on straight so you don’t try to kill yourself again.”  Tony laughed and bumped Bruce with one of his wings.  “I’m not going to drain you dry.”  

Bruce started to reply when the demon across the room cleared his throat.

“You both do realize that this conference room is not completely sound proof, correct?” the demon frowned.  “Somebody will be interested in what has happened and come in here and see you two as monsters trying to detain me.”

Bruce licked the top row of his teeth.  “I can just eat him; it’ll save you a few bucks.”

“That’s gross, Bruce.”  Tony laughed.  “You’ll regret it after you get fully human again.  What is a random demon doing here anyway?”

“Loki put me here.”  The demon grumbled.  “Wanted to use me to throw the players off his trail.  Your friend found me and then you burst in.”

“That answers your question.  Let’s answer mine: how do you want to get rid of him?” Bruce asked Tony.

“We’ll exorcise him Bruce.”  Tony stood up and pulled Bruce up too.  “Just read the exorcism...I can’t stand to hear it.”

“Then what are you going to do, put your fingers in your ears and whistle?” Bruce crossed his arms.  “Its not like hearing it isn’t going to do basically the same thing to you.”

“I’m going to go outside and call Thor.  Let him know that we found Clint.”  Tony turned back to Bruce.  “Don’t eat him!”  Tony lightly hit Bruce on his nose once and started to walk out of the room.

Bruce watched Tony walk out and close the door behind him, waiting a few moments to listen for any kind of confrontation or paranoia from his looks.  He didn’t hear anything, much to his relief and looked back at the demon.

“He forgot that I don’t have my hunting tools with me,” Bruce said slowly to the demon, still glancing at the door.

“Now what are you going to do, Lassy?”  The demon laughed as Bruce took a wobbly step closer.  “Eat me?  Can your widdle conscience handle that?”

Bruce let out a hollow laugh and stepped closer.  “You know what?  Tonight has been pretty awful.  I’ve had to watch my friends turn into monsters.  Do you know what’s worse?  I think that its brought out their true thoughts of me.  I’ve been… coddled all night.  One of them thought that I was dead not even an hour into this game.  Basically, everyone thinks that I’m weak and unable to handle anything for myself.”

“So you’re going to prove them wrong by eating me?”  The demon rolled his eyes.  “You know that I’ll just leave this body once it’s too late to save this vessel right?”

“Oh, don’t worry about exerrrting yourrrself like that.  I’ll eat yourr face firrrst.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Yeah, Clint’s fine.  Don’t worry Thor.”  Tony paced around while talking on his phone.  “Actually, do worry some.  It’s good to hear you worry again.  Are you and Steven okay after the hour change?  You figure out how to go down a level or two?”  Tony paused and looked around.  He smelled blood.  “Look just meet us here...and come as fast as you can.”  Tony hung up and ran back into the conference room.  Bruce was in the middle of the room hunched over a bloody pile.  “Bruce!  What did you do?!!!”

Clint ran into the room, silver blade in hand and his bow and quiver of silver arrows on his back.  “There you are!” he yelled to Tony.  “He nearly ripped me apart!  I went to find you so you can stop him.  The only way I can is by killing him!”

Bruce flicked his head up and snarled warningly at the two, showing off his regression into the next level.  He didn’t lose eye contact as he tilted his head back down until he started ripping open the vessel’s chest.

“Bruce!”  Tony launched himself to the werewolf and flew the two of them into the wall, pinning Bruce there.  “What the Hell!?  I just get rid of all that.”

Bruce roared at Tony, some of what he was eating sprinkling onto his face and chest.  He raised a claw and slashed at Tony, who dodged out of the way, but had to let go in the process.  Bruce ran back to the corpse and continued ripping through the chest.

“Bruce I said no!”  Tony ran back and lifted Bruce into the air and held him there.  “You are totally getting fixed now!  You hear that?  You’ll have to wear a cone and everything.”  Tony tossed Bruce up and kicked him to the other side of the room.  “Now get back to your senses!”  Tony’s eyes glowed.  “You will stop eating people!”

Bruce twitched under the gaze, groaning as he tried to fight the trance, but Tony’s eyes were too bright and distracting and his instincts wouldn’t let him stop looking.  He suddenly stopped struggling and fell to the ground onto his stomach, his eyes glazed over and focused on the trance.

Clint took a hesitant step forward.  “Did you… stop him?”

“Yeah...yeah I think so.”  Tony floated back to the ground and looked at the ripped-open corpse.  “Dammit Bruce…  I trusted you…”  He grabbed Bruce by the scruff of his neck and slapped him on the nose, knocking him out of the trance.  “Bad Bruce!  Bad!  You can’t eat people!”

Bruce didn’t look up at Tony, he didn’t even respond.  It was like he was still stuck in a reverie.

“Tony,” Clint whispered seriously.  “He ate demon blood and guts…”

“But...No, Bruce wake up!  Come on, be normal, please!”  Tony shook Bruce’s head around.  “Don’t go demon crazy…”

“...And after this, he’s going through one Hell of a withdrawal,” Clint finished.

Tony threw Bruce back down on to the ground, not bothering to be gentle.  “Thor will be here soon with an angel...maybe he can purify Bruce or something…”

“Throw me to the floor like that one more time, Stark, and so help me,” Bruce muttered from the floor as he sat up and wiped blood from his muzzle with a clawed hand.

“What you’ll eat me too?”  Tony hissed back with a threatening glow in his eye.  “You’re lucky I don’t just have Clint kill you right now.  What the Hell were you thinking?”

“And you’re lucky that you smell filthy, you disgusting bat,” Bruce responded indifferently to his threat.  He sent a glare to Clint in challenge and looked back to Tony.  “Well, sweetheart, let’s think outside the box.  Why do people eat?”

“Don’t give me that vegan crap Bruce!”  Tony snapped.  “I don’t care if it tastes like chicken.  Humans are off the menu!   That includes when they are possessed.  Do you understand!?”

Bruce rolled his eyes.  “Oh yes, like you’re one to talk,” he got up and walked up to Tony’s face.  “I’ve been keeping you from slurping at humans like their juice boxes all night.  Hell,” he laughed.  “You didn’t even leave me anything to perform an exorcism.” He put a clawed hand under Tony’s chin and turned it towards him.  “Face it, you wanted that human dead, not freed.  Your prior actions only point to this conclusion.”

Tony punched Bruce in the face so hard that he fell to the ground.  “How dare you?!  I trusted you to help keep me in control.  I never asked because I knew you would have offered your own throat before anyone elses.”  Tony kicked Bruce in the stomach.  “I know you know the exorcism by heart.  I’ve heard you muttering it to yourself before missions… You wanted an excuse to ease you own guilt...And now someone’s dead.  Are you happy now?  You just killed someone.  Not Hulk.  Not Loki.  You!”

Bruce coughed and spat out blood.  He watched the carpet start to sizzle and erode and he started laughing maniacally.  Tony lunged at him again, but Clint put his arms under his armpits and hoisted him backwards.

“Stop it!  He’s out of his mind right now.  He doesn’t get it,” Clint tried to reassure.

“I...I can put him in a trance.”  Tony struggled.  “I can make him go back to normal.  I can make him think this never happened.”

“He’s going to figure it out anyway,” Clint argued and pulled him back.  “And when he does, its going to be worse when he finds out on his own without anyone there for him.  He’s still human.”

“I can at least try to get this demon out of him.”  Tony kicked at the air and Clint held him.  “This isn’t him.”

“Hey, Stark,” Bruce said from the floor.  The two paused and looked down at him.  Bruce gave him a smirk.  “I told you I was a monster.  That was the best meal I’ve had in years.”

“Come on, even better than that pigeon I caught just for you?”  Tony tried to joke but he sunk in Clint’s arms.  

Bruce pulled himself up, wiping the dried blood away from his already-healed muzzle.  “Aw, don’t be so down,” he put a hand on his shoulder.  “I did warn you a million times about me.  But you didn’t listen~,” he sing-sang the last part as he booped his nose with a filthy finger and laughed.

“You were afraid of Hulk, not yourself….”  Tony paused and then looked up to Bruce’s eyes desperately.  “Hulk!  Hulk can you hear me?  I’m in danger, help!”

Bruce tsked and with a look, threw Clint into a wall.  “If you leave that wall, I’ll gut you,” he warned as he turned back to Tony.  He grabbed Tony’s arms and twisted them behind his back in a rock-hard grip.  “Don’t you. Ever. Try to speak to him again,” he spat.  “He may be known as strength to you, but I will be known as will!” he shoved Tony to the ground.  “I’m stronger than you give me credit for,” he put a foot on his back.  “I’m stronger than any of you give me credit for!”  he started laughing maniacally again.  “Oh, I feel so alive right now!”

Tony coughed.  “Well I’m glad you’re having fun.”  Tony glanced up.  “Cause that’s about to stop in two seconds.”

Bruce looked up and was met with a hammer slamming into his face.  He went flying off of Tony and crumpled to a heap on the floor.

“What is the meaning of this, monster?”  Thor snapped as he called the hammer back to his hand.  “What have you done?”

Bruce slowly rose up with a slight groan, holding one of his hands to his face.  He watched the blood drip and burn the floor below him and he looked up at them with a smile, his face fixing itself quickly.

“Hello, Thor,” Bruce greeted as he stood up.  “Isn’t being like this wonderful?  I’m so full of energy!”

“I have never known a greater Hell,”  Thor answered.  “There are sweeter pleasures than what this merger power provides.”  Thor looked down at Tony and offered a sly wink.  “Why would you settle when you can have more?”

Bruce shook his head and sighed.  “I could only gather what I could get at the time.  Poor widdle me, sucked dry by the scary bat,” he taunted and then looked seriously at Thor.  “Don’t worry, that Bruce is gone now.  You don’t have to worry your formerly-haloed head about him losing to the monsters anymore.”

“I was never worried.  I knew it was an inevitable fall.  Now if you want even more power... I could show you how to attain it.”  Thor tapped his jugular.  “I’m an archdemon by now.  Imagine what you could do with that much power?”

Bruce growled at the comment of his failure, but couldn’t help but pace at the thought of feeding further.  “Oh, but Thor.  I was going to let you live.  Are you sure you still want to be so... kind to me?”

Thor laughed.  “Heaven and Hell will fall to dust before a scrawny pup like you slays me.  Consider this a deal.  I give you power, and you and I win this game and wish to remain in power.”

Bruce laughed.  “I’d watch your words.  It is the end of days, after all.”  He stopped pacing and smiled.  “You aren’t in any position to make deals.  The next hour is upon us.”

“I will only grow in power, while by the looks of you, you will fall to your beast soon.  And then you’ll just be urinating on every tree you see like a common mutt.”

Bruce scowled.  “You’re wasting my time!  I’ll feed on you and make my wish when I find that disgusting, low-life demon myself!”  he practically roared and charged at Thor.

As Bruce charged, Thor stood in ground.  But at the last second Thor vanished and Tony stood in Bruce’s path with blazing eyes.  “Bruce...Stop this now!”

Bruce forcibly stopped in his tracks, struggling against the gaze before finally giving in.  He fell onto his bottom, eyes glazed over from the trance.

“Thanks for the distraction Thor.”  Tony panted slightly.  “Steven?  Can you purge Bruce?  The demon blood has done something to him.”

Steven and Clint walked back to where Thor re-appeared next to Tony.  Steven knelt down to examine Bruce.  “What happened?” he asked curiously.  “I would have never thought the Doctor capable of such an act.”

“He munched on the poor shmuck here.”  Clint motioned to the bloody pulp on the floor.  “He’s full of demon blood and guts.”

“The wolf got the better of him.”  Tony scratched his head.  “I never should have left him alone.  He trusted me.”

“Bruce, wake up,” Steven said softly, holding Bruce’s face.

“This is not your fault, Sir Stark,” Thor said with a sigh.  “He should have known better than not be left alone if he felt himself fall to such a state.”

“Thor, he-” Bruce groaned and interrupted Steven and they all looked at him as Bruce blinked groggily at his surroundings.   “W-what happened?” he looked at the group.  “Thor, Steven, good, Tony got a hold of you.  I’m glad,” he smiled tiredly.

Clint readied an arrow and aimed it at Bruce’s head.  “Cut the act fuzz-ball.  Why did you do it?  That was an innocent man!  Hunters don’t kill humans!”

Bruce swiftly turned his head in Clint’s direction and jumped backwards, falling on his bottom again.  “W-What are you doing?!  What are you talking about?!”

“Clint this isn’t the time.”  Tony muttered quickly.

“Then how do we know this isn’t an act?”  Clint snapped back.  “You ate someone Bruce.  The blood is still matted to your fur.”

Bruce looked at him with wide eyes and put a shaky hand to his mouth, wiping the mess and bringing it up to his eyes.  He went pale and began to shake and hyperventilate.

Tony moved to comfort Bruce but Thor held him back and shook his head.  “He needs to suffer through this alone.”

“Thor, he didn’t know bett-” Steven started.

“Blondie’s right.”  Clint interrupted with a smirk.  “He needs to be punished.  The first kill is always the worst.”

Bruce pulled his legs up to his chest, curling himself into a ball and let out a scream.  He screamed until his voice died in his throat and he was left panting and sobbing.

Clint let his aim down at the outburst.  “Yeah...he’s coming back down now.  I’ll work on cleaning up this mess.  Help a guy out Blondie?”  Clint patted Thor on the shoulder and they walked over to what remained of the demon.  

Tony knelt down to Bruce’s level.  “Bruce...Man, what were you thinking?  If you were tempted you should have told me and I would have made you make the call.  I never would have left you here with the demon.”

“Don’t touch me!” Bruce screamed hoarsely as he backed up and cowered into the wall behind him.  “Don’t come near me!”

“No Bruce.”  Tony scooted closer.  “You can’t run away this time.  You can’t hide from your monsters….”  Tony laughed.  “That’s the point of Loki’s game after all.  You have to face your demons….And you failed.  What happened, Bruce?”

Bruce continued to sob for a few more moments and then slowly looked up tearfully at Tony.  “K-kill me, please.  Give me the s-silver bla-ade.  Please.”

“No.”  Tony shook his head.  “No… I told you… You don’t get to run away this time.  You don’t get to hide behind mutations or Sins.  This was all you… and you have to accept that.  You can’t kill yourself because you can’t handle the guilt!”

Bruce sobbed and his head fell, the carpet under him becoming wet with his tears.  “Its all me.  I’ve done it all.” He flipped his head up and faced Tony angrily.  “I’m a monster!” he screamed.  “I’ve killed before and I’m going to keep killing!  Do your fucking job and kill me!!”

“No.”  Tony said resolutely.  “You don’t get to get out of this the easy way.  You get to suffer with the rest of us.  We’re all monsters, Bruce.  You.  Me.  Even Steven here.  We have all hurt other people for our own goals.  And we won’t stop.”  Tony grabbed Bruce by the muzzle.  “But you have to learn to live with the pain and the guilt and do everything good you possibly can, not in the hopes that it will make up for what you have done, because we all know that we can never do enough good to make the guilt go away, but only makes it possible to go on another day.  Then maybe one day you’ll manage to save a life, and though it doesn’t help to ease the guilt… it makes you realize that you never want anyone to suffer as you have suffered.  So you aren’t allowed to die!  You get to live with this pain for the rest of your life!  That’s how you are going to make it up to that man….And that’s going to be what keeps you from doing it again.”

Bruce shook his head stiffly.  “I’m not… a good man, like you all are.  I’ve known that since I could talk.  I’m not resourceful like any of you; I have nothing to contribute to the betterment of mankind, Tony.  I..I’m nothing.  I’m...weak.”

“No you’re not!”  Tony let go of Bruce with a hard jerk.  “We are all monsters!  No one is better than another!  We are just as bad as the things we kill.  That is what Loki wanted us to see...And he want’s us to give up.  But we can’t.  We get to live with guilt and pain.  That’s how we know we are human.  The wolf didn’t care about eating that guy; but you did.  Only the weak would run away and abandon responsibility.  But you wanted to protect everyone from yourself, even at the cost of your own life.  And that makes you strong.”

They sat in silence as Bruce eased his breathing, stopping his hiccups. “Do you… do you hate me?”

Tony gave Bruce a scratch behind the ears.  “No.  We’ve all made mistakes.  And I’m willing to forgive you.  If you want to be forgiven.”

Bruce leaned into the scratch and closed his eyes.  “I don’t want forgiveness… I want help.”

“I can give you that too.”  Tony smiled and offered Bruce a hand to stand up.  “All you have to do is ask.  You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Bruce gave him a slight smile and took it, standing up shakily.  Tony let him lean on his shoulder as he led him over to Clint, Steven, and Thor.

“So, wanna debrief us on what happened?” Clint asked Bruce as he wiped his hands with a cloth.

Bruce dropped his head as an involuntary whine came out from the back of his throat.  “I… don’t remember much,” he started.  “I remember telling him that…. that I was going to...eat his face.  I stopped myself and started the exorcism, but he cut himself and…” he let out a breath.  “I lost it.”

Clint let out a heavy breath and laughed softly.  “Sounds to me like he wanted you to do it.  But that’s still no excuse.”

“I… I know…” Bruce said sadly, head still down.

“But none of us condemn you.”  Steven said putting a hand on Bruce’s back.  “Your regret is proof enough of your humanity and goodness.”  Clint and Thor nodded in agreement.  “Does that bring you some peace?”

Bruce nodded slightly but then whipped his head up quickly.  “Wait, what time is it?  I’ve wasted so much of our time!” he said apologetically.

“I’ve got half past one.”  Clint reported looking at this watch.  “I think you’ll be okay.”  

“We should keep moving regardless.”  Thor huffed.  “We had no luck in our search either.  Any ideas Stark?”

“Well besides trying to summon him…”  Tony looked around and then paused.  “Wait.  Clint!  You can get us into the tower!  Jarv won’t let us in because of the bio-locks I put in but you can authorize us!  Then we can really look for Loki.”

“Aw, Stark,” Clint said cockily as he slung his bow over his back.  “You have me as an authorized user of JARVIS?  You really do care.”

“Shut it, Barton.”  Tony said slightly embarrassed.  “You kept breaking in to my house.  If I didn’t JARVIS would have vaporized you by now.”

Clint raised his arms in the air.  “Hey, man.  You could just beef up your security, that’s all I’m saying.”  Clint looked at the bagged mess of corpse and back at the demon ward.  “So, I was just going to sneak out the air vents after this was over, but now you all are here.  And you’re too big for the vents, with your freaky wings and muscly-bods.  So… I guess we’re going out the front door.”

“That should not be necessary.”  Thor said with a mischievous smile.  He summoned a ball of fire in his hands and threw it to the floor.  The flames crawled across the carpeting and weaved themselves into a complex circle.  Thor moved and stood in the center.  “Come, my friends.  The flames will not harm you.”

Tony looked at it as Steven followed Thor into the center.  “Well, out of the pit, into the fire, right?”

Clint groaned and the three walked into the circle as well.

Thor put his arms around Tony and Bruce at the edges of the circle.  “Now hold your breath and do try to ignore the screaming.”

“Wait what was that part about the screaming?” Clint asked.  Before he was answered, they vanished.

They were engulfed in a torrent of fire and darkness almost instantly.  The flames would occasionally jump close to them, but true to Thor’s word, the fire did not burn, but only felt uncomfortably warm.  As the flames carried them Bruce could hear the haunting sound of pain filled screams from outside of the fireball.  Before he could comment on it he felt solid ground.  Soon the flames died down and revealed that they were in the livingroom of Stark Tower.

“Warning.  Unauthorized entities present.  Commenc-”

“Whoa, Jarv.”  Clint interrupted.  “I, uh...Brought them here.  They’re with me.”

“I see.”  JARVIS answered, completely changing his tone.  “Welcome to Stark Tower.  Please make yourselves comfortable.”

“Yeah, thanks.  I only made you, Jarv,” Tony said bitterly.  “Now will you focus and find Loki for daddy?”

“Scanning.”  JARVIS replied with a slight tone at being bossed around.  Tony was beginning to wonder if the program acted this way to everyone else.  “Results found.  The demon Loki is housed in the Statue of Liberty.”

“Well that explains why we were having a hard time finding him in the city.”  Tony mumbled.  

“Of course he’d want to be in a monument,” Clint said as he rolled his eyes.  “Can we go kick his ass now?”

“Get in line.  We’ve been waiting for this all night.”  Tony laughed and looked out the window.  “Should we fly there or teleport?  He might see us coming but he might have warding to keep your fire out, Thor…”

“I think he’s expecting us,” Steven commented.  “There is no way that we will be able to perform espionage on him tonight.”

“Well the only other option is I blow up the Statue of Liberty.”  Tony laughed.  “And since I don’t want to go to prison forever, what else do you suggest we do?”

“Go in and hit him in the face?” Clint asked.

Thor laughed.  “I do like that idea.”

“Me too.”  Tony smiled.  “So let’s get go-”  Tony was cut off by a long howl booming outside which made his heart sink and grip his soul subconsciously, backing away from the window.

“Hey, Sparkles,” Clint looked in concern.  “You okay?”

“It’s after me…”  Tony mumbled, falling into the sunken living room and tumbling to the ground.  “We took too long and now he’s bored with me….”

“What are you talking about?!” Clint yelled.

“...Fenrir?” Thor asked in almost a whisper.

Tony nodded and covered his ears when he heard the howl again.  “Loki’s Hellhound.  He always told me that he’d call him when he as done with me… And now he has.”  The howl started to rattle the windows.  “Damn it’s getting closer!”

A rumbling growl came from Bruce’s throat as he stepped in front of Tony and snarled in front of him.  “He’s not taking you.  Everrr.”

“Aye,” Thor said and summoned his hammer.  

“We’ll fight by your side,” Steven nodded and pulled out his blade.

“Wait, like the dog Fenrir?!” Clint asked again.

Tony smiled weakly.  “Thanks guys, but how are you going to fight him?”  He tried to pull himself up.  “We still have to stop Loki before it’s too late….Thor, Steven, you two distract Fenrir since you can see him.  Bruce and Clint, let’s sneak by him and get to Loki as soon as we can.  Maybe then I can prove my worth to him.”  Tony added desperately.

“Fine by me,” Thor smirked.  “I was looking for a challenge.”

“Okay.”  Tony said trying to get his confidence back as he heard the howls getting closer and closer.  “Fenrir should be here any minute now…  We need to get out of here.”

“And how are we going to get out of here altogether?” Clint asked.  “Does Fenrir take the elevator?”

“Steven and I will leave by the balcony.”  Thor answered with a huff of excitement.  “You three can leave by other means.”

“We’ll go out the back door.  Unless you want to finally show me all the secret routes you take to get up here without using the elevator, Clint.”  

“You’ve got big ass wings and Bruce is a giant fuzzball.   You can’t fit in any of those places.”

Tony closed his eyes and in a puff of smoke returned to his bat form and landed on Clint’s head.  “Small enough for you?”

“Do it for him too, then yeah,” Clint said, unimpressed.

“Sorry,” Bruce scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze.

“Can’t you try to go back to your normal size?”  Tony squeaked.  “You need to lower your level anyway right?”

“I… don’t think I can do that anymore,” he said softly.  “I failed the game.  I’m technically out.”

“What are you talking about?”  Tony said as he slipped back into human form.  “You’re still in this game.  You’re not at Level 6.”

“I think Loki’s going for a slow, painful punishment for losers,” he looked around and then back to Tony.  “Is Fenrir still coming or did Thor and Steven distract him?”

“He’s...He’s probably still coming.  The mutt has my scent after all.”  Tony laughed weakly.  “But you haven’t lost yet, Bruce.  The fact that you still remember that you were human is proof of that.  You came close, but we saved you.  Now come on, relax and go down a level or two.  Just give it a shot.”

Bruce frowned but closed his eyes.  After about a minute, he let out a groan and his feral features faded some, but not a lot.  

“See.”  Tony said with a smile.  “You made progress.  Just keep trying.  Clint lead the way.  If Bruce can’t fit we’ll take the stairs or something.  Last time Fenrir came over he chewed through the power lines and made the elevator drop twenty floors.  I broke every bone in my body… That was not a fun weekend.”

“Harsh, man,” Clint said, trying not to flinch as he led them to the nearest vent system.  “I don’t really use this one anymore, so I guess I can show you this one.”

“Awe, I don’t get your new routes.”  Tony complained and entered his bat form once more to cling onto Clint’s back.  “No fair.”

“Sorry, Stark.  That’s all you get for a quarter,” Clint said as he pulled down the cover and jumped in.  Bruce followed.

“I’m good,” he said.  “Barely, but I can fit.”

“Just keep calm and concentrate on getting human.”  Tony chittered as Bruce followed.  “I want you to have a normal nose by the time we get out of here.  Got it?”

“I’ll...try.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Clint maneuvered through the maze-work of the air-ducts a bit too well for Tony’s liking.  He would have to install nets or fans or something because this was just embarrassing.  Clint had somehow managed to get them to the main stairwell three floors down in only five minutes and no climbing.  Tony was not even sure how that was possible.

“You are a miracle worker Clint.”  Tony laughed in disbelief once Clint pulled them both from the duct.

“I am aren't I?”  He laughed and looked back.  “You doing okay, Bruce?”

“Fine, given the circumstances,” he said as he straightened himself up.  “So, game plan.  We need to get to the Statute of Liberty.  That’s almost a nine mile walk… and then a ferry ride.”

“I doubt the ferry is running this late.”  Clint said and patted Tony on his head.  “You got any ideas Batman?”

Tony jumped off of Clint and flew in place at eye level.  “Besides flying us there now.  I’m not strong enough to carry both of you.  I mean... I could always bite you and make you a vampire too Clint.”

Clint raised his hands up.  “And get my head cut off by Natasha?  Hell no!  Man can you imagine it?  ‘Honey, I’m ho-ACK!’” Clint motioned one of his fingers across his throat.

“Awe come on, you’ll be human again by sunrise.”  Tony bargained.  “You could turn into a cool bat like me.  I can be a wolf too.”  Tony slipped down the the ground as a stream of mist and reformed as a black wolf.  “Awesome right?”

“I've dealt with my share of jinn,” Clint started.  “I’ll pass on the freaky powers, thanks.”

“Tony, quit wasting your energy by going in and out of different forms,” Bruce sighed.

“I’m fine.”  Tony grumbled returning to human form.  “You’re the one I’m worried about.  You still have a slight snout there.”  Tony tapped his own nose.  “But you are looking better.  I told you that you were still in this game.”

“And I said I was fine too, but looked at how that turned out!” Bruce snapped, and he flinched when his muzzle elongated slightly.  He took a breath and it reverted back.  He sighed.  “Just...don’t waste anything that you have.  You still have to win this for us.”

“Just relax Pinocchio, we’ll figure something out once we get to the docks.”  Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder and started down the stairs.  “You have a shortcut for going down these Clint?”

“Nope, this is the hard part.”  He said as he moved past Tony.  “Usually I’m dressed in a maintenance uniform, so no one bothers me when I jump in the vents.  You really should install a water slide or something in here though.  In case of like fire or something.”

“Well, when you can convince a bunch of old white dudes that hold shares in your company to do that, we’ll talk,” Tony smirked as they headed down.  It took about 10 minutes but they had made it down and out of Stark Tower.

“Wanna hail a cab?” Clint asked with a laugh.

“Yes!”  Tony said with excitement but Bruce just glared at the two of them.  “Oh, come on, Brucie!  We’ll get there so much faster!”

Bruce shook his head and sighed.  “You guys are a bunch of assholes.”

“Awe, don’t be like that.”  Clint laughed.  “We’ll take you for a walk, Scruffy.”

“Hey, isn’t there a pet store down the street?!” Tony laughed.  “We’ll take you for a walk and buy you a bone!”

Bruce just groaned at them and walked ahead, the two giggling and following behind.

“Hey, there’s a leash law here in Manhattan!” Tony called out.

“How did I get stuck with this life?!” Bruce yelled back.  Tony and Clint practically falling over in laughter.

“It’s your own fault Bruce.”  Tony laughed.  “I told you to try to revert more.  Maybe if we get you a toy you-”  Tony was cut off by the sound of Fenrir’s howl.  He started to look around desperately.  

Bruce stopped and turned.  “Look, I’m doing my best.  Its just really hard to-  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing...Dammit he’s close.”  Tony muttered.  “Let’s go.  I’ll buy you a chew toy later Bruce.”

“Wait, so Thor and Steven didn’t distract the mutt?!” Clint asked.  “We can’t just run away from something like that!  Call them or something!”

“I’m sure they got it covered.”  Tony said, quickening his pace.  “Damn chihuahua has my scent is all.  We should just stick to the plan.  Yeah?  Yeah.  Glad we all agree.”

“How’s just walking away going to solve this?!” Clint asked as he caught up to Tony.

“It get’s us closer to Loki and closer to ending this game!”  Tony snapped.  “Then he can see that I’m still interesting and he won’t take my soul!”

“But that won’t-!”

“Move or stay behind,” Bruce said curtly.  “You can pick, but we aren’t stopping.” he turned and walked with Tony.

“It’ll be fine, Clint.”  Tony barely mumbled.  “Loki’s just throwing a tantrum again.  Once I show up and kick his ass he’ll realize he needs me.”

Clint watched as the two walked ahead of him.  He shook his head.  “You know, hunting wasn’t always this complicated,” he sighed and caught up with them.

As they walked the howling started becoming more frequent and louder.  Once Bruce heard the distant shouting of Thor and Steven and the occasional snarl from the Hellhound.  Tony was trying his best to ignore it but Clint was starting to get frustrated.

“You know,” Clint started with an annoyed tone.  “I’ve never seen you this desperate and nervous before.  You’ve never wanted to suck up to Loki this much.  Usually you just go on and on about how annoying he is and how much you want to kill him.  Now all you seem to want is to make him notice you like some needy teenage girl.”

“How would you feel if there was a possibility of eternal damnation waiting for you?!” Bruce snapped as he turned his head to Clint.

“I would take it like a man!”  Clint snapped back.  “And start fighting with everything I had to find a way out.”

“There isn’t a way out, Clint.”  Tony said slowly.  “We both know that.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to give up!”  Clint snapped back.  “We’re hunters.  We’ll kill Loki and then you’ll be free from your deal, just like we planned.”

Tony laughed absently.  “Yeah...just like we planned.”  

“You can’t just fight a hellhound and then go home and drink a beer,” Bruce said, steaming now.  “It isn’t some ordinary, low class demon that can be exorcised with a few words!”

“And you know?”  Clint turned to Bruce.  “You just got into the hunting game!  You don’t know a damned thing about all this!”

“I think I’ve learned enough about monsters after becoming one!” he spat.

“Oh boo-hoo you got inhuman strength, super healing, and immunity to werewolf and vampire bites.”  Clint mocked.  “And here us normal humans have it so rough with our brittle bones and tiny little muscles.”

“Guys, we need to keep moving,” Tony said quietly.

“D’you want to test how brrrittle yourr bones rrreally arrre?!” Bruce growled.

“I’m ready to go when you are Toto.”  Clint smirked and readied his bow.

“Dammit, knock it off both of you!”  Tony yelled making them both turn to him.  “I get it Clint, I’m acting like a little bitch about this.”  Tony looked down.  “I’m just...scared.  Fenrir might not even want to kill me.  He might just want to take me to Loki cause he’s getting bored.  He did that once I think.  So...Both of you just relax, okay?”

“Don’t apologize to him!” Bruce yelled.

“Oh, yeah?  What happened to letting him do what he wants, Kettle?” Clint asked sharply.

“I didn’t say anything about that!”

“Then what?  You want him to be your little bitch?”

“Fuc-”

Bruce did not get to finish as Thor fell from the sky and slammed the werewolf into the ground.  

“No…”  Tony took a few steps back and looked from Thor to where he came from.

“I’m...sorry.”  Thor grumbled weakly.  “The hound is very strong.”

“Then let’s take it down!” Clint yelled and pulled out an arrow.

“You can’t see ‘em, Clint.”  Tony backed away more.  “Only me...the angels and demons can.”  There was a rumble and Tony fell down staring down the street.  “Oh hell….”

“No!” Steven screamed and jumped onto Fenrir, angel blade swinging down.

Tony scrambled to his feet and looked at the group.  Thor was on the ground and Bruce was scrambling to get out from under him.  Clint was trying to get a clear shot, but was having a hard time guessing where the hound was from Steven’s actions.  Tony backed up another step before turning around and starting to run.

“Stark, the fuck?!” Clint yelled at his retreating figure.  Tony heard the roars of Fenrir getting louder as Steven and Thor tried to hold the hellhound back.

Clint swore again and shot an arrow in what he hoped was the right direction but he couldn’t know for sure.  He fired more arrows and one or two seemed to paused in the air so he must of had a hit.

Suddenly a large bat flew into the fray and clawed at the hound.  The bat screeched and moved to bite.

“Yeah!  That’s what I’m talking about Tony!”  Clint cheered and shot an arrow at the blood spot Tony had made.

The wounds that were inflicted on the hellhound were not enough to take it down, but together they posed a challenge.  Still, the hellhound snarled and persevered, shoving the others away with a roar and grabbing Tony in mid-air with its teeth, throwing him to the ground.  The hellhound snarled and showed its teeth, ready to take it prize.  Tony lied on the ground, reverting back from his bat form and closing his eyes, ready for his Hell to begin.

It never did.

Tony opened his eyes as a large beast slammed into the hound’s side, Fenrir rolling to the ground.  The attacker lunged over him, its chest expanding with each deep, labored breath it took.  The sweaty, hairy skin on the beast had patches of sickly green on it that was starting to spread around its body.  Its eyes glowed bright green in the dark night, glowering at the hellhound with pure hatred as it roared over it.

“H….Hulk?”  Tony said slowly as Fenrir was pushed further and further away from him.  “Bruce no!”

Bruce let out an inhuman scream as Fenrir clawed back, his blood flowing out and burning into the pavement below.  The wounds quickly healed and he jumped on top of the Hellhound, his entire body expanding faster; his skin getting greener.  He clawed at Fenrir’s face and then bit deeply into its shoulder, the Hellhound roaring in pain.

Tony opened his mouth to shout back but did not know if he should.  The Hulk could easily kill the hellhound.  Then Tony would be free of it forever.  But that would only piss Loki off more and get Bruce on Loki’s radar ever more.  Tony grumbled and flew into the air.  “Hulk!  Throw ‘im!”  Tony shouted.  “Don’t kill it!  It won’t do any good.  Just get rid of it now!”

Hulk looked conflictingly between Tony in the sky and the monster he held with claws dug into its wounds.  He finally grunted and let his body expand more before standing and pitching the Hellhound all the way towards the Atlantic Ocean.

“Atta Hulk.”  Tony said with a smile as he flew closer to be at eye level.  “Thanks big green.  I owe you one.”

Hulk grunted again and turned his head all the way down towards the others on the ground, it being a further distance than usual for him because of the werewolf curse.  He spotted Clint and growled, going down onto all fours.  

“CU...PID....” he practically frothed from his mouth full of fangs.

“Uh….That me?”  Clint pointed to himself and looked nervously at the others.  “Uh, hi, Hulk, right?  Good to finally meet you.”

“NO!” He roared.  “Cupid HURRRT Little Man!”  his claws started to kneed into the pavement.  “CUPID BAD!  HULK-!”

“Hulk!”  Tony flew in front of Clint.  “I’m fine see!  Clint didn’t hurt me, I’m good.  Cupid just likes to poke fun, that’s all.  It’s what friends do.  You’re not going to hurt a friend right?”  

Hulk sniffed at Tony and then grunted, as if he was checking to see if he was fine.  He gently pushed Tony out of the way and started sniffing at Clint.

Clint was stiff as a board.  “This is so weird,” he muttered.  Hulk growled.  “Sorry, sorry.  Continue.”  Hulk grunted and kept sniffing him.

“Hu-man,” he managed through his muzzle.  “Hulk… frrriend?”

“Sure….We’re friends.”  Clint laughed nervously and out of sheer panic started petting Hulk.  “Uh….Good boy?”

Hulk leaned into the scratch by his ear and practically purred.  Tony wished that he had a camera on the phone Loki gave him.

“Hammerrr-Man…. Featherrrr-Butt, okay?” Hulk asked, turning his head lightly so Clint could still scratch him.

“We are fine, my friend.”  Thor said taking a step forward but suddenly jumped back when Hulk snapped at him.

“LIARRR!” Hulk screamed and roared.  “NOT HAMMERRR-MAN!  DEMON!  HULK SMELL IT!”

“He’s both!”  Tony said flying back into view.  “He’s cursed like us.  He’s still Thor.  He just looks like a demon.”

Hulk glared and growled back at Thor, but turned back and sniffed Tony.  “Little Man… not lie.  Not con-trrrolled by Hammerrr-Man.” He looked back at Thor.  “Hulk sorrry.”

“You can tell all that?”  Tony said landing and walking up to Hulk.  “Aren’t you something?  Are you feeling okay?”

Hulk practically beamed with pride, but then looked down sadly.  “Hulk… hungrrrry.”

“Yeah, we all are.”  Tony said sympathetically.  “But you can’t eat until sunrise.  Then we’ll eat whatever you want.”

Hulk nodded.  “Hulk… trrry.  Forrr Little Man.”

“Thanks buddy.”  Tony smiled flashing his fangs.  “Are you...feeling alright?”

Hulk harrumphed and crossed his arms, pouting.  “Hulk tell Little Man Hulk hungrrry.  Little Man ask that alrrready.”  He peered over at him.  “Little Man...okay?”

“I’m fine...Just worried about you.”  Tony laughed slightly as Hulk wagged his tail slowly.  “You were cursed too after all.”

Hulk sniffed Tony with a curious look.  “Little Man scarrred.  Not of Hulk, but what?  What Little Man want?”

“Just to finish this game.”  Tony smiled.  “Come on fuzzy, we got a demon’s butt to kick.”

Hulk frowned.  “Little Man…. want Hulk?  Not…. Bannerrr?”

“Well I want you if you can help.  But could you do something for me?”  Tony flew closer and grabbed Hulk’s muzzle.  “Can you get rid of this for me?”

Hulk pulled away shamefully.  “Hulk knew Little Man want morrre than what Little Man said,” he muttered.  “Hulk… not know how.  Hulk...not able help Little Man.”

Tony looked down slowly.  “Doesn’t hurt to ask, right?  Banner was too weak to do it, so I thought I would ask you.  But that’s okay, let’s go.”

“Stark, what are you doing?!” Steven whispered harshly

Tony turned to leave but Hulk grasped his leg as gently as he could.  “Hulk strrrongerrr than Bannerrr!” he practically roared in his face and then turned away, a desperate look in his eyes.  “Hulk just…. just not know how!”

“I can tell you, Hulk.”  Tony said with a smile.  “Just take a deep breath and relax.”

Hulk looked at him earnestly.  “Hulk do that!  Easy!” he closed his eyes and breathed in.  It was silent for a moment; eerily silent.

“Oh no,” Steven whispered as Hulk opened his furious eyes.

“LITTLE MAN TRRRY TRRRICK HULK!” he screamed.  “TRRRY MAKE BANNERRR OUT; MAKE HULK GO AWAY!  HULK NOT WANT GO AWAY!  HULK WANT FRRREEDOM!” he threw Tony but Tony caught himself mid-air.

“I’m sorry Hulk!”  Tony shouted over Hulk’s tantrum.  “I didn’t mean to trick you, it’s just that’s how it’s done.”

“HULK RRATHERRR LOOK LIKE THIS THAN BE GONE!” he slammed his fists into the ground.  “STUPID BANNERRRR!  STUPID LITTLE MAN!”

Tony landed on the ground and held up his hands in surrender.  “....Sorry Hulk.  I shouldn’t have done that.  I just wanted to help both of you.  Fur just doesn’t suit you.  You won’t be able to grab anything with those paws of yours soon.”

“Hulk grrrab stupid dog!” Hulk pushed his arms out, showing his blood-covered claws.  “Hulk not want help stupid Bannerr!”

“I said soon.”  Tony mumbled.  “I hate to break it to you but after sunset Loki’s going to make you a wolf forever.  Then bye bye hands.”

“Then ‘bye-bye’ Bannerrr!” Hulk snarled.

“Hulk, you cannot just take a man’s life-” Steven started.

Hulk snarled.  “What about Hulk?!  Hulk life!”

“Well Loki’s going to take all of it.”  Tony chimed in.  “If this curse stays you’re going to lose yourself completely.”

“LIE!”  Hulk yelled.  “Hulk kill stupid demon Hulk self!”

“You know I’m not lying, Hulk.”  Tony snapped.  “Isn’t the tail enough?”

Hulk flinched at Tony’s tone, as if never expecting him to talk to him like that.  He sniffed at Tony and frowned.  “Hulk.... just want be herrre.  Just want be frrree.  Hulk do an-ything be frree…”

“I know.  We all want to be free.”  Tony sighed.  “But right now Loki has your soul.  And if we don’t find him by sunrise he get’s to keep it.  And then none of us will be free.”

“....Hulk ...smash betterrr than Bannerrr…” Hulk sounded weary, as if he was running out of excuses.

“I know you do and we need you and will need you when we find Loki.”  Tony smiled.  “But right now we need Bruce so that you don’t get stuck that way.  Understand?”

Hulk nodded slowly.  “Sorrry, Little Man…”  Tony offered him a scratch on his cheek and Hulk leaned into it.  “Hulk… keep eye on grrroup.”  He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, repeating the process a few times before Tony realized that he had to fly lower to follow his shrinking body.  Tony kept rubbing his face as Hulk let out involuntary cries and whimpers from his bones and muscles receding until Tony landed on the ground, Bruce panting, shivering, and shaking in his hand.  Tony smiled at the smaller muzzle, realizing with a sigh of relief that he was able to recede back to level three.

“Told you you were stronger Hulk.”  Tony muttered.  “Thanks.”

After another few moments, Bruce took in a shaky breath and looked up at him and the others behind him with glowing green eyes.  “Are… is everyone o-kay?  Wh-What happened?”

“Hulk stopped Fenrir and saved us.”  Tony ruffled Bruce’s hair.  “You’re going to get two toys now and maybe a trip to the park.”

Bruce smirked and swatted his hand away.  “You’re such an ass,” he laughed lightly as he rubbed his nose, sighing peacefully at how far back it had receded.  Tony lifted him up and held him up until his legs stopped shaking.  “Are you all okay?”

Thor and Steven nodded, letting out sighs of relief.  Bruce turned to Clint.

“Clint, I’m sor-”

“Don’t,” Clint put his hands up.  “I’m allergic to apologies.  Plus, I was kind of a prick too.  But if anybody asks, I didn’t say that.”

Bruce smiled slightly.  “R-right.”

“Don’t worry.  I won’t tell.”  Loki’s voice echoed from the top of the street light.  “Though I did enjoy hearing you say it.”

Clint shot an arrow up at Loki with lightning speed, but Loki vanished as it made contact.

“Reveal yourself, demon!” Thor yelled.

“You all made nice work of Fenrir.”  Loki said right behind Tony, putting a pair of cold hands on his shoulders.  “He ate most of the other teams.”

Tony froze under the touch.  Thor and Steven readied their weapons as Clint pulled out his silver blade for close combat.  A growl erupted from Bruce’s throat.

“This game is over!” Steven demanded.  “Stop this at once.”

“But you haven’t found me yet.”  Loki smirked as one of Clint’s arrows passed right through Loki.  “I just wanted to check on you after you defeated by hound.  Make sure you survived and all that.”

“We know where you are,” Thor glared.  “And we are coming after you.  What we did to your mutt is nothing compared to what we will do to you.  Now let go of Sir Stark.”

Loki let Tony go and took a few steps back.  “Well I’m just petrified.  You know my hiding place.  But you still have to reach me, don’t you?”  Loki tapped his wrist.  “Maybe I should make this game more interesting…. How about changing our time table to give you….one hour?”  Loki snapped his fingers and time seemed to move around them at hyper speed.  When it eventually stopped the sky was already starting to brighten.

“You dare!”  Thor ran up to face Loki but the image vanished and reappeared elsewhere.

“I am within my rights.”  Loki smiled.  “The rules say nothing about manipulating time.”

“We don’t have time to argue about this.”  Tony said flatly.  “We’ll end this game, Loki.  We know where you’re hiding.”

“Oh I do love your enthusiasm, Stark.  I’m almost glad Fenrir didn’t succeed.”  Loki smiled and began to fade.  “Do hurry.  I’m starting to get bored.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony grimaced and looked at the group.  “Wait...Where’s Clint?”

“What are you talking about?  He’s right-,” Bruce turned around and stopped.  “...Clint?  Where did you go?”

“He must not have been affected by Loki’s spell.”  Steven looked around.  “We should go hunt for him.”

“We don’t have time for that.”  Tony said and pulled out his phone.  “I’ll just call him.”  He entered the number and did not have to wait long before he heard a frantic answer.

“Where the Hell did you bastards go!?”

“Loki did a time-spell-thing,” Tony explained.  “We went ahead a few hours, but you didn’t.  I guess its ‘cause you’re not in the game.”

“Well that’s just great cause-”  Clit was cut off by a deafening roar that Tony was able to hear both on the phone and in the open air.

Steven and Thor readied themselves in attack positions and Tony visibly paled, grabbing at his gun.  

“What?  What is that?!” Bruce asked frantically.

“We got a Dragon.”  Clint said flatly once the roar stopped.  “A giant fire-breathing real-life dragon.”

“Where are you?!” Steven yelled over to the phone in Tony’s hand.

“Five blocks east from where you disappeared.”  Clint answered.  “I was going to take care of Loki myself but then I ran into this guy and have been dodging him for three whole hours, you dicks!”

“Three hours?!” Bruce asked.

“Shit, he wasn’t lying,” Tony said, holding up the phone’s display of the internal clock.

“Let’s get over there,” Steven urged.

“But we only have an hour left in the game!” Bruce said.

“You’re just going to leave me here?!” Clint yelled through the phone.

“Its not like that!” Bruce desperately explained.  “If we don’t finish the game, then there will be no way of ending this!”

“Then get me out of here at least!”  Clint shouted sounding desperate.  “I’ve been fighting this guy alone and I’m just about done…”

“We’ll… we’ll split up,” Steven said resolutely.  “Its not ideal, but neither is the situation.”

“I should be on your way.”  Clint said slowly.  “He’s not letting anyone near the water.  We have to take care of him before the tourists wake up.”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Tony said.  “Hang tight.”

“I’ll try.”  Clint said and hung up.  

“Sir Barton is a gallant warrior, is he not?”  Thor said with a slight hint of pride.  “His soul would be a valuable prize.”

“Thor…” Steven started with concern.

“No time,” Tony interrupted.  “We’ve gotta get to Cupid.  Let’s get going,” he said as he started towards the sounds of the roars.

Tony and Steven were leading the way by air while Thor and Bruce ran behind them.  Just as Clint said, the large dragon of an archangel was stomping down the street looking for anyone or anything that was trying to get to the coast.  Tony was looking frantically for the hunter but Bruce managed to sniff him out and soon found him hiding in an alleyway.

Tony looked to Steven, who nodded and flew ahead with Thor and got the dragon’s attention.  The others ducked into the alley.

Clint looked completely exhausted.  He was breathing heavily and had a hand over an obviously burnt shoulder.  He looked absolutely furious.

“I hate you Stark.”  He breathed with a laugh once Tony was close enough.  “Hunting used to be so simple before you ruined it with your demons and angels and dragons.”

“I’ll give you a nice Christmas bonus,” Tony said as he helped Clint to his feet.  

“We should get you back to the Tower,” Bruce said, looking at his arm.  “We can do a quick-fix of your arm and then get you to a hospital when we don’t have a dragon blocking our way anywhere.”

“I’ll live.”  Clint winced as he stood on a possibly broken leg.  “Besides I wanna kill Loki so bad…”

“Get in line, Merida,” Tony huffed a laugh.  “It doesn’t look like we’ll be getting anywhere close to him now anyway.”  Bruce pushed himself under Clint’s other shoulder to help him stand up.

“We can if he’s distracted.”  Clint motioned over to the others.  “We can slip past if we go up a block or two.  It’s your only chance.”

“Sorry, bud,” Tony sighed.  “You don’t look like you’re going to take this trip.”

“Like Hell I ain’t!”  He snapped.  “I fought that dragon for hours just to learn is pattern and you’re kicking me out!  Not a chance.  I’ll be fine!”  Clint shrugged off Bruce and started limping away.  “Come on, we have a demon to kill right?”

“You can barely walk!” Bruce argued.  “This is a suicide mission!”

“Its not like you’re going to be any less of a man,” Tony shook his head.  “You took on a dragon alone for three hours, man.”

“And for that, I deserve to kick Loki in the ass.”  Clint smirked.  “So cool your jets, I’ve been in worse shape.”

“Clint stop being ridiculous.”  Tony said and grabbed Clint’s arm, making him turn and expose his burnt shoulder.  “At least you’re staying here…”  Tony slowed as he sniffed the air and moved closer to smell the shoulder more.  “You’re bleeding.”

“‘It's not the first time that’s happened,” Clint pulled his arm away with a snap.  “You guys aren’t stopping me.  I’m going; follow if you want.”

“Clint…” Tony said slowly, his eyes glowing more.  “You’re not going anywhere.”  Tony flashed him a toothy grin.  

Clint paused in his steps and turned slowly, looking at Tony.  “Oh… Hell no, Stark,” he pulled out a silver blade.  “Don’t even think about it, Sparkles.”

Bruce winced at the silver but still grabbed Tony’s shoulder.  “Tony, stop it.  Come back,” he said, a hint of worry in his tone.

“Don’t you see Clint,” Tony said with a smile.  “I bite you and bam!  You’re healed.  You get to fly and stuff like me and as soon as we kill Loki you go back to normal like nothing happened.”

“We aren’t sure about that, Tony!” Bruce said, pulling him back.

“You come near me with those teeth and I’ll cut your head off,” Clint said.  “Don’t take it personally; its just business.”

“Nobody’s cutting anybody’s head off!” Bruce warned.

“Look you can take my blood and then you can cure yourself or whatever.”  Tony said taking a step forward.  “Come on man I’m starving.”

Clint took a step back, blade ready to slash at his throat.  Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him back, holding him with arms around his chest.

“We all are, Tony,” Bruce said in Tony’s ear.  “But we can’t do that; especially to Clint!  We can last just one more hour.  Just one more hour…”

Tony shoved Bruce off of him.  “I will not be ordered around by a stinking mutt!”  

Bruce grabbed his wrist once more, but this time in a near-death grip.  “Little Man STOP.” he growled out, eyes flashing.

“No.”  Tony said flatly with equally threatening eyes.  “You cannot stop me.”

Clint was starting to wonder if he should just slip away while the two were distracted.  “Hey, come on.  We don’t have time to deal with this!  Let’s get moving.”

Tony smirked.  “Dinner’s right.  We don’t have time to argue.  How about I drain him dry and you get what's left?”

Clint cursed himself.

“We’re...we’re not going to… we can’t do that!” Bruce argued, his voice failing him.

“Sure we can.”  Tony smiled.  “He’s injured after all.  It would only take a second.”

“But he’s our friend!”

Clint backed up.  “Uh, angels?  Now out of all of the times in my life would be great if you could come over here!”

“Ah, don’t bother them.”  Tony smirked.  “They are too busy fighting Puff the magic dragon over there.”  Suddenly Tony was right behind Clint and grabbed onto his shoulders tightly.  “Now say ‘ah’.” and Tony sunk his teeth into Clint’s neck.

Clint barely had any time to react.  Tony had already started to suck by the time he swung his blade up and behind him.  Tony threw it away with a huff of laughter coming from his nose, the warm air hitting Clint’s bare skin.  Tony started to suck again when he was knocked down by a blunt force.

Bruce growled at Tony as the vampire fell to the ground.  

“What?”  Tony laughed wiping his mouth.  “You upset I took the first bite?”

Bruce looked painfully over at Clint.  “G-get out of herrre…. beforrre I lose myself too.  Go!”  He turned back to Tony.  “We’rrre not eating ourrr frrriends!”

“But they are so easy to get to.”  Tony groaned as he stood up.  “Besides, your blood smells terrible.  I’ve smelled better roadkill.”  

“I neverrr asked you to like it,” Bruce said with a glare.  “But I’ll make you drrrink it forreverr if you don’t stop.”  He looked back at Clint.  “Will you get out of herrre?!”

Clint took a moment to rub his new wound before scrambling to his feet and hobbling away.  He chanced a glance back but quickly turned once Tony lunged into the air and snapped his fangs at Bruce.

“I take it back.  You are getting fixed.  Then maybe your attitude towards your master will improve!”

Bruce slashed his claws up and shoved Tony out of the way, his head clearer with the scent traveling further away.  “You’reee not my masterrr, Tony!  You’rrre not anyone’s masterrr!  Cut it out!”

“I own thousands of people, Bruce.  They work for me and follow my command!”  Tony laughed.  “How about a mandatory company blood drive?  That would be great, wouldn’t it!?”

“Listen to yourrrself!” Bruce stopped and glared.  “You sound like some… corrporrate monsterrr!  You’rre not one to step on the weak to win!” he shook his head.  “This is only going to last forr a little less than an hour.  We just need to get to Loki!  Therrre’s no need for all of this.  Let’s just go!”

Tony shook his head.  “You’re...you’re right…Sorry...I was distracted by the blood.”

Bruce lowered his arms slowly.  “Its… its okay.  I was too.  Arrre you… going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  Tony said walking up to Bruce and patting his shoulder.  Suddenly Tony then grabbed Bruce by the ear and threw him to the ground.  “I’ll be worlds better once you stop mothering me and let me eat what I want!”

Bruce let out a whine as his ear was pulled and he was forced to the ground.  He looked up with a glare and dug his claws into Tony’s legs.  “LIAR!” he bellowed, his voice lowered and inhuman.

Tony stuck his tongue out at Bruce and laughed at the pain.  “Awe, don’t worry Spot.  I’ll be home soon.”  Tony scratched the top of Bruce’s head.  “Now let your master go.”

Bruce roared and tug Tony to the ground, claws still wrapped deeply in his leg.  He pushed his jaw down and bit into Tony’s leg.

He shouted at the bite and kicked Bruce in his face to let him go.  “Let me go!”

Bruce took the kick to his muzzle and pulled back, grabbing at his enlarged nose as Tony pulled back himself, sitting up and grasping at his leg.  Patches of green started to flood on Bruce’s skin as he started snarling and snapping at Tony.  “Its not so grrreat, being bitten, is it?!” he snapped.

“I assure you my bite is a much sweeter pleasure.  Isn’t that right Bruce?  You seemed to like when I fed off of you.”  Tony scoffed as the wounds on his leg began to heal.

“Because of yourrr trrances!” Bruce snapped as the muscles under his skin started to widen.  He jumped up from his crouch and striked at Tony again, rolling him to the ground.  “Give it up!”

“So you can get first pick?”  Tony coughed and pulled himself off of the ground.  “As if a mutt like you would know what to do with so many humans.”

“I don’t want to eat them!”  he screamed.  “You don’t eitherrr!”

“I’m a vampire.  Not a cannibal.”  Tony rolled his eyes.  “I just want their blood.  You and your fellow beasts can have the rest.”

Bruce let out a yell as his bones finally started snapping under the pressure.  “Then… you’ll have to get thrrrough me firrrst!”

“Gladdly.”  Tony smirked.  “Someone needs to put you in your place.  Then you will finally understand who your master truly is.”

Bruce let out a snort and then winced as the final parts of the transformation took place.  “You’ll… have to kill me because, I’ll neverrr-!” he let out a final roar and Hulk seemed to take over, slamming down his large, clawed paws into the pavement where Tony stood.

Tony laughed as he flew into the air.  “I always wanted a dog.  An undead mutt will have to do.  I promise to be a good master.  Now roll over and be a good boy.”

Hulk grabbed at Tony’s leg, but he flew up higher.  He let out a roar of frustration and suddenly jumped up to where Tony was, grabbing him and starting to drop to the ground.

They slammed into the earth hard, cracking the pavement on impact.  Tony just continued to laugh.  “Is that the best you can do?”  Tony’s form started to swell as he took his larger bat form.  “I’ll show you a real fall.”  He burst free from Hulk’s grip and grabbed hold of his hairy shoulders and launched the two of them into the air.  It was not long before they were about ten or so floors and then Tony let the Hulk fall.

Hulk tried to grasp at the closest building nearby, his fingers dragging through and catching and shattering glass, cement, and drywall.  It slowed his fall down, but he still crashed into the ground, creating a large crater under him.  He didn’t move.

Tony landed on all fours and triumphantly moved closer to Hulk.  “Now that was a fall.”  He licked his larger muzzle and sniffed absently at the crater.  “So would you like this quick, or should I drain you slowly?”

“H-Hulk… blood… bad,” Hulk stammered hoarsely, not opening his eyes.

“If it get’s you to behave, I’ll deal with it.”  Tony growled and opened his fang filled maw.

Tony lowered his fangs to Hulk’s skin, but was suddenly grasped and thrown under Hulk’s weight.

“Surrrprrised?  Maybe yourrr company should starrrt handing out Oscarrrs,” Bruce smiled through Hulk’s lips.  “I’d be in the rrrunning if you even fell forrr it.  Although, its not rrreally harrrd to trrick you, being so… pathetic.” He crushed his weight into Tony’s legs, the bones snapping under him like wood.  “If you trry anything, I’ll pull out yourrr teeth one by one and brrreak yourr jaw.”

Tony screeched in pain at this broken legs but quickly recovered.  “You’re not playing fair!”  He beat his wings at the air wildly, trying to find traction to get airborne, but was failing.  “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“Yeah, people seem to be saying that a lot…” Bruce muttered as he snapped Tony’s wings backwards, making him howl in pain.  “But when people keep trreating you like a monsterrr, it only takes so much morrre beforrre you become one.”

Tony snapped at Bruce viciously.  “I will never kill you.  You are not good enough for death!  I’m going to make you live forever by my side, you monster!  I’ll keep you alive until the end of time, and then some, just to watch you slowly lose yourself to that filthy idiot Hulk.  I’ll read to you the names of every human you’ve ever killed.  I’ll bring their fresh corpses to you and watch you try and fail to control yourself.  Your guilt will be glorious.”

“I wouldn’t have it any otherrr way,” Bruce said softly.  “Then I’ll be therrre to keep you in check.  Until then, take some time out,” Bruce grabbed Tony’s head and twisted it, snapping his neck.

He leaned back and took a few deep breaths, settling down in a sitting position as his form receded.  When he finished, his mass had dwindled down back to a level four.  He blinked and looked down at Tony.  His face went from recognition, to realization, and then to pure fear.

“...T-Tony?!” he tried to get up but fell to his knees over him.  “No...no please!!  What did I do?!  Tony please!”

Tony was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down as his tongue lolled out of his snout.  He glanced up to Bruce with large, red eyes.  “Y...you di...dick.”  He huffed a few more times.  “I can’t feel anything.”

“God, please!” he screamed.  “This… isn’t r-real!  Please!  This CAN’T be real!!  Heal already!  You healed before!  Heal yourself!” Bruce reached out to touch his shoulder.

“What you want to go at it again?”  Tony huffed, his breathing starting to slow.  “Didn’t give you enough of a lesson the first time?”

“THOR!” Bruce screamed.  “STEVEN!  HELP ME!”  he looked back down.  “I don’t want to fight you!  I never wanted to fight you!  Pl-please, heal from this!”

“I would be fine if you let me get more than a sniff of dinner.”  Tony grumbled, still unmoving.  “Give me a few hours.  Then maybe I can move again.”

“I...I didn’t want you to do something y-you’d regret,” Bruce said, almost tearfully.  “God, what did I do?  Why would I do this?!”

“Cause you’re a jerk.”  Tony whined in his usual tone and tried to offer a smile.  “A good jerk though...Thanks for stopping me...Though you were a bit extreme about it.”

“You’re not… tricking me this time, r-right?” Bruce asked.  “I’m… so tired of this, Tony.  If you are faking this, I can’t fight you anymore.  I just… I can’t hurt you again.  I...give up.” he said softly and lied down on his back next to him.  “I’m not going to stop you from hunting humans.  I can’t hurt you again.  If this... eternal damnation is my punishment, so be it.”

Tony let out a hollow laugh that was more like a wheeze.  “We’re not going to win are we?...We’re going to be stuck like this forever.”  He paused and took in a deep breath.  “We’ll find some way to make it work.  I’m rich enough to buy enough blood so I won’t need to hunt.  And we can just fly you around the world so that you avoid the full moon, Bruce.  We can get through this.  Until the end of time and then some.”

Bruce smiled softly, still gazing at the stars.  “We can run out of New York and go somewhere under the radar.  Maybe we can go somewhere quiet… away from all of this noise.” He let out a hollow laugh.  “To be honest, I can’t stand the city-life.  But at least I can spend the rest of eternity with my friend.”

“Awe but I love the city.”  Tony grumbled.  “It’s too dark in the country.  Not enough going on.”  Tony groaned as his wing snapped back into shape.  “Though I guess we’re on the hunter’s most wanted list come sunrise.  So we probably should hide."

"Do you think Natasha and Clint are going to hunt us once the sun rises?"

"Don't take it personally," Tony sighed.  "Its just business."

"I know."  Bruce didn’t reply for a few moments of silence until he finally spoke up, his voice somewhat broken.  “We lost, didn’t we?  We really lost.”

“Looks like it.  Guess we can’t win ‘em all.”

"Well, if we have to spend eternity running from ourselves," Bruce sighed. "At least I get to do it with my best friend."

"Love you, man. No homo," Tony added with a laugh.

Bruce laughed. "No homo."

Bruce and Tony watched the sun rise, cascading shadows over the tall New York skyline when they were suddenly washed over with a white light, blinding them and covering their world with silence.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Loki leaned on the open frame in his hiding place at the top of the Statue of Liberty.  The sky was growing brighter with the rising sun and he could not help but sigh regretfully.  Was it really going to be this easy?  He picked himself off of the wall and walked back to his makeshift throne.

“I never imagined I would get this many souls in so little time.”  Loki admired the large jar of glowing souls he had collected in his game.  “So much power…  So beautiful.”  

There was a small squeaking from the entryway and Loki straightened.  “Stark?  Stark is that you?”  He jumped up from his chair and walked back to the entryway.  A small bat was hidden in the rafters.  “No use hiding Stark, you found me, you won.  I always knew it would be you.”  

The bat seemed to look over at Loki and, upon realizing that Loki was looking at it, fluttered downwards until it was about eye-level with the demon.  The bat squeaked and a flash appeared before Loki’s eyes.

“I’d hate to break it to ya,” Clint said as he pulled out his bow and placed an arrow on the string, pointing it directly in-between Loki’s eyes.  “Oh, fuck it.  I love breaking it to you, but I won, pretty-boy.”

Loki took a step back.  “You cannot win.  You were not a part of this game.”  Loki wandered back to his jar.  “You did not pay your entry fee.”

“I just dueled with Paarthurnax for three hours,” Clint said, arrow never leaving its target.  “I just got bit by one of your contestants!  All I wanted to do was go invade Stark’s house, drink his beer, and watch the Michael Myers marathon.  Now shut up and give me my wish!”

He shook his head and laughed.  “You broke my rules.  I don’t think it would be fair to grant you any wish you desire.  How about I cure you and send you on your way?”

“And you followed your rules by changing time?” Clint asked incredulously.  “I mean, fucking changing time!  This business was so much easier before you reared your head.” Clint shook his head.  “Besides, I did follow your rules; just in my own way.” Clint dropped his bow and pushed it behind him, at the same time grabbing a silver blade.  He then dug his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a Starkphone that was used for the competition and chucked it at Loki.  “There’s your price of admission.”

Loki looked at the phone with a small smile.  “Slightly worthless but a valid gesture.  Very well, welcome to the game.  May I ask where you obtained this?  I thought my game was full.”

“Banner had it in his pocket,” Clint said.  “He… shit, what did Stark say?  He… ‘Hulked-out’.  His phone was in his pocket and it fell out when he turned into a giant, muscley-monster.  So, the game’s over.”

“Not quite.”  Loki smiled.  “There is still the small matter of your monster.  Now what are you...Vampire does not suit you….Hm.  Are you a werewolf like Doctor Banner?  You are not good enough to be an angel or clever enough to be a demon….”

“I’m a vampire right now, you son of a bitch,” Clint glared red eyes.  “And I found you already.  Give me my wish.”

“Aw, that is not fair to the others.”  Loki looked around and laughed slightly.  “You need to be something.”

“Or I can just kill you now and end it,” Clint backed up and grabbed his bow, pulling it up ready to strike.  “You’ve got 5 seconds.  And you’re lucky I’m giving you that.”

Loki rolled his eyes.  “Picky picky.”  He breathed out slowly.  “Very well what do you want?  A puppy?  A shiny new bicycle?”

“For this entire game to have never happened and will never happen again,” Clint said.  “And for you to go to Hell and never come back.”

“Ooo, that was three wishes.  The rules state that I can only grant you one wish.  Try again.”

Clint shrugged, but still kept his arrow trained on Loki’s head.  “It was worth a shot.  Fine, I wish this game that you made never happened.  And this better not be a jynn trick or some monkey’s paw shit,” Clint warned.

“Are you certain that is what you desire?  Afterall I am offering you anything in the universe.  Do you really want to waste it all saving a few hundred souls when you could wish yourself to godhood?”

“That’s overrated,” Clint said.  “And hurry up.  I know that you’re trying to stall for time.”

“I really should pay more attention to you.  It should offer some quality entertainment in the future.”  Loki laughed.  “Very well, your wish shall be granted exactly to your heart’s desire, but only because this game was too easy anyway.”  Loki snapped his fingers.  “It is done.  And as the winner, you shall retain all memories of the event.  But only you.  False memories are always fun.  See you again soon.”

“I’ll be ready and waiting,” Clint said as a white light flooded his vision, and soon everything went to black.

* * *

Tony snuck up behind Bruce with a rubber spider dangling on a string.  He slowly lowered it onto Bruce’s book and shook it a little to make it wiggle letting out a spooky “ooooo” noise as he did so.

Bruce snapped the book shut on the spider.  “Really, Tony?”

“Really.”  Tony laughed.  “Happy Halloween!  Have you seen Thor?  I wanna prank him too.”

Bruce turned his head and smiled.  Tony’s laugh was contagious.  “Ah, now that’s just mean.  He’s still getting used to being human.”

“All the more reason to show him what human’s do for fun.”  Tony smiled, showing off a pair of plastic fangs.  “Vleh.  I vant to suck your blood!”

“Don’t joke like that in front of him; he’ll try to cut your head off.”  Bruce turned back to the table, pulling the spider out of the book and handing it back to Tony.  He put his book down along with his reading glasses and pulled himself off of the couch.  “I didn’t think a hunter would be so excited about Halloween.”

Tony popped the fangs out of his mouth.  “It reminds me of a time before all this mess.  When vampires were sexy and shilled to middle-school girls, not trying to kill me.  Plus...I finally have people around I can play pranks on, like you and Thor.  Clint’s okay, but Natasha disarmed all of my pranks last time… It’s no fun.”

“I’d hate to break it to you, but I’ve never really celebrated Halloween.  Your best chance is probably with Thor or Steven.”

“What?”  Tony jumped onto the couch.  “You never ate candy till you wanted to throw up?  Your Mom at least dressed you up right?  I bet you were a little nerd.  For some reason I can see you going as a traffic cone for safety.”

Bruce flicked the spider into Tony’s face.  “Very funny.  No, I never dressed up for Halloween.  My parents… didn’t celebrate it.”

“Oh...They were one of those lame parents that thought Halloween was evil, huh?”  Tony laughed.  “Imagine what they would say if they knew you’re roommates with an angel.”  Thor wandered out of the hallway.  “Right on cue.  What candy should he have first?  Chocolate or pure chemicals?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and then turned to Thor with a smile.  “Hey, Thor.  How are you?”

“Well, I suppose.”  Thor sighed.  “Everything looks dull compared to my vision as an angel.  Was the world always so orange and black?”

Tony laughed.  “No man, its Halloween!”

Thor looked between the two in confusion until Bruce sighed.

“Humans in several countries celebrate a holiday called Halloween.  Its apparently based on folklore from centuries ago.  People dress up in costumes to be whoever or whatever  they want to be and get and give candy.” Bruce looked pointedly at Tony.  “I think its just a way for corporations to make more money by using folklore as a front.”

“Ah, yes.”  Thor smiled slightly in recognition.  “I remember humans celebrating harvest festivals about this time.  So is that what is happening now?  And you said you believe corporations are responsible?  Does that mean Sir Stark is at fault as well?”  

Bruce scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  “I meant corporations that sell everything that has to do with Halloween.”

Tony gave Bruce a shove.  “Don’t listen to him.  He’s a spoil-sport!  Now the majority of people just drink and party a lot.  And candy.  Don’t forget candy.”  Tony smiled and tossed Thor a candy bar.  “Give it a shot.  And take the wrapper off...Bruce this one is for you.  You look like a chocolate sort of guy.”

“Thanks…” Bruce said as they all unwrapped their candy.  Thor took a bite and chewed a few times before smiling.

“Interesting!  Its very sweet!  I like it,” Thor said excitedly.

“That’s the point of candy.”  Tony jumped off the couch.  “Kids love it.  They go door-to-door to get some from each house.  If the house does not give them candy, they get pranked.”

Thor let out a hearty laugh.  “Oh, children.  I just hope that the pranks are not like those of Tricksters!”

“Not even kids have that much power.”  Tony shook his head.  “They just throw eggs and toilet paper your house.  Though I give out big candy bars.  They love me.”

“That’s because you’re just a big kid yourself,” Bruce laughed.

“Do you partake in Halloween with the children, Sir Tony?” Thor asked.

“I’m too old for anything fun.”  Tony grumbled.  “Halloween is mostly considered a 20 and under sort of thing.  Though I am old and rich enough to buy all the candy I want!”

“You’re not too old that you don’t try pulling pranks on people anymore,” Bruce said and picked the rubber spider out of Tony’s hand.

“Well I’m never too old for that.”  Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sir,”  JARVIS interrupted.  “Mr. Barton is on his way up.”

“Clint?”  Tony put on an odd face.  “I wasn’t expecting him to show up.  If anyone I was expecting Loki.”  Suddenly a chilling ‘dun, dun, dun’ song began to play over the speakers.  

“What was that?”  Thor asked looking around the room for the source of the music.

“Oh, I programmed Jarv to play that sound whenever someone says Loki.”  Tony smiled as the music played again.

“Really?” Bruce asked, trying to hide a smile with a look of annoyance.  “That’s rea-.”  He was interrupted when the elevator door swooshed open.

“You owe me so much Stark!”  Clint said as he stormed into the living room and jumped onto the couch.  “And I mean it.  Tonight it’s Christmas and you are Santa.”  He picked up Tony’s abandoned Scotch bottle and started chugging it.

“Hey, usually you go through one of the vents to steal my booze,” Tony said, not missing a beat.

“What did Sir Stark do this time, Sir Barton?” Thor asked, confused.

“This time?!” Tony turned to Thor with a mock-offended look on his face.

“Please know that was not my intention!” Thor apologized, hands raised in defense.

“I saved your asses from being monsters.”  Clint said proudly.  “A certain demon was stopped by the greatest hunter in the world.  Not naming any names, but I totally kicked Loki’s ass.”  The music played and Clint smiled.  “Nice.”

“When did you see Loki?!” Bruce asked.  “Tony!” he yelled when the music played.

“Last night….Tomorrow morning… I don’t know, he messed up time.  I fought a dragon for like three hours.”  Clint waved it off and snapped his fingers at Tony.  “Beer, now.”

Tony gave him a look that made it look like he just sucked on a lemon.  “I have a problem with people handing me things; the same applies to the opposite.  Dragons aren’t even real.”

“Sir Barton,” Thor asked in concern.  “Have you consumed any of the drugs?”  Tony burst out laughing.

“No, blondie, I’m sober...well mostly.”  Clint laughed.  “And I thought you would doubt me.  That’s why I have proof!”  Clint pulled out this phone and passed it to Tony and started a video.  Clint smiled as Tony’s eyes went wide at the video of the massive dragon wandering through the city with Clint’s face showing in the corner.

“What the Hell?!  This is New York!” Tony yelled as Bruce and Thor looked over his shoulders and became shocked as well.  The video finished and Tony looked up at Clint and suddenly smirked.  “Heh, nice.  You… must have used Jarvis or something.  I mean, how: 1. can dragons exist 2. can there be one raging blocks from my building and nobody knowing about it 3. come there’s no property damage, and 4. would you even have the time and the ability to film all of this while fighting a dragon bigger than a skyscraper?”

“I told you, that demon messed with time.  This all happened in an alternate timeline I guess.”  Clint shook his head as he helped himself to a beer.  “He turned a bunch of people into movie monsters.  You were a vampire, Bruce was a werewolf, and poor Thor was a demon.”

There was a pause in the room.

“...Was I hot?” Tony asked.

“Tony,” Bruce sighed.

“Really, Sir Barton?” Thor looked thoughtful.  “How intriguing that you would be a victim of an alternate timeline and still remember everything from it.”

“...Thor?!” Bruce looked in surprise.

“Loki,” Dun. Dun.  Dunnnnn.  “said I get to keep my memories as the winner of the game.  He gave me a wish and I used it to fix everything.  And to answer your question.  You looked like a giant stupid bat, Tony.”

Tony shrugged.  “At least I didn’t sparkle.”

Thor walked over to where Clint and put a hand on his shoulder.  “I apologize for the burden that you had to bear, Sir Barton.  I am thankful for your service though.”

“Wait, am I the only one here who isn’t taking this lightly?” Bruce asked.  “If all of this is true, then couldn’t this ‘wish’ be a trick?  I mean, it is Loki-” Bruce was cut off by the music and he started to rub his temples, closing his eyes.  “Jarvis, for the sake of thousands of people, especially Tony, please turn that off.”

“Certainly, Doctor.”  JARVIS answered.  

“Awe, I liked it.”  Clint laughed.  “Anyway, I checked it out and everything seems to be in order.  Loki’s game isn’t happening and I think that you all have your souls.  And you don’t have a muzzle anymore Bruce, so I think we’re good.  Loki seemed kinda bummed that he won too, so I think everything is back.”

“How would a person even check for their souls anyway?” Tony said, looking down at his chest to see the soft blue glow.  “Well, besides me anyway.  And I wouldn’t be too sure about Bruce.  The moon’s not even up, and  He’s kind of hairy and I’ve been meaning to ask him if he needs a nose job…”  Bruce grabbed a wad of paper and threw it at Tony’s head.

“Trust me, last thing I knew I was a vampire.  Then Loki snapped his fingers and then I was in front of your tower with this.”  Clint tossed a small metal coin to Tony that had a smarmy looking portrait of Loki’s head and the words “I owe you nothing” etched around the edges.  

Tony smirked.  “Yeah, this is from Loki alright.  He’s given me a bunch of these in the past.”

“I think I’m gonna melt it down and make it into an arrowhead and stab him in the ass,” Clint said, taking the coin back.

“And I think since the gang’s all here, we should celebrate!” Tony said, going to his fridge by his bar.  “I bet I can drink Thor under the table now that he’s human.”

“I think I would care to take that wager, Sir Stark.”  Thor said proudly.  “In your Dark Ages I out drank many a mortal man.”

“Now this I would like to see.”  Clint laughed.  “JARVIS, start the Halloween marathon and order a bunch of take-out.  It’s time to party!”

The night progressed just like that.  When the sun set, the others noticed that Clint couldn’t help but look out the window and then back to his friends with a sigh of relief.  They didn’t dare ask what happened that night.

 

THE END

 


End file.
